


Lena Luthor Must Die

by LenaDanvers73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Inspired by John Tucker Must Die, Jock Lena, Theater Geek Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73
Summary: Lena Luthor is the school player and has broken a lot of hearts. When Kara's heartbroken friend Lucy Lane bribes her to date Lena as part of a revenge plan to break her heart, she reluctantly agrees. She definitely didn't think she was actually going to fall for Lena or that Lena would fall for her too. John Tucker Must Die AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 183





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Watched John Tucker Must Die and then my brain did a thing. Happy Reading!

You know in high school how there's always that one person who is the sports hot shot and who gets all the girls? Well at Midvale High School, that is Lena Luthor. She's the captain of the lacrosse team, who has won championship since freshman year. Although I know all this about her, I have never actually met her in person. All I know is she's a player, uses the excuse that 'my dad says I can't date in lacrosse season, it will ruin my chances to get a scholarship for college. We don't have that connection, you just aren't the girl for me.' She's rich, of course, has the sports car, the motorcycle, and everything that girls 'swoon for.' Whatever.

I have no interest in meeting or talking to this Lena Luthor until my friend, Lucy Lane, got played by Lena. See, I'm a theater person. I've been doing theater since I was little. My mom, well my adoptive mother Eliza, continued to let me take singing and dancing lessons with teachers when I needed. I always loved to sing and dance, at least from what I remember, with my birth parents before they died in a house fire. 

Lucy came to me after 'dating' Lena for, I want to say two months give or take. She didn't want to have sex with Lena yet, and I'm guessing Lena is used to girls throwing themselves at her. Needless to say, she broke up with Lucy along with two other girls that same say: Andrea Rojas and Veronica Sinclair. What would they expect, right? Alas they did not, so they come to me and ask me to do this scheme: get Lena to want to date me, make her fall for me, and then break her heart like she did all the girls she's ever played.

"Again.... why are you asking me?" I ask Lucy. I'm a theater person. Lena probably doesn't even know me or the theater department exist. 

"You don't like Lena. You know all she's done to girls. You are immune to her charm. You can make things right and give her a taste of her own medicine," Lucy says, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"I'm the lead in a play right now. Miss Grant is on me about being ready. She's pressuring me about the Juilliard scouts coming to see me. I actually live and breathe theater. I don't have time, and you want me to take time out of my schedule to date.... her?" I ask, reading over my lines and songs. 

"Yes." 

"Lucy-" she cuts me off. 

"I will do your homework for the rest of this semester or longer!" Lucy offers.

"What about my school projects and papers?" I ask.

"Done! Just do this for me. Please?" Lucy looks at me, pleading.

"Okay... fine. I am not sleeping with her, at all. You will need to help me, Lucy. I mean it." I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"I have a plan already. I was thinking ahead incase you agreed." Lucy pulls out some papers. This is going to be... interesting?

"You're handing me a stick? That is broken into two pieces because?" I motion to the stick that I'm holding. 

"It's Lena's crosse." Lucy tells me. As if I know what that is.

"A what now?" I ask. 

"It's the stick Lena uses to play lacrosse. It's important. Very," Lucy tells me. 

"Oh- so this is the very important object that will introduce me to Lena. When is her practice?" I ask, because I'm going to have to walk over there. 

"After this period, theater. Which is almost over." 

"What does she look like again?" I ask.

"Pale. Dark hair. You can't miss her," Lucy tells me. Hopefully I don't. This stick has her name on it. 

"Got it." We sit, and she goes over lines with me until the bell rings, which means phase one. Go give this to Lena, come back to theater practice, and see if the phase one worked- well, the first step. Lucy was disappointed I didn't 'dress up'. I stuck with some black pants, black flats and a long-sleeved shirt that is one of my favorites. It's grey and orange-ish on the top half. 

Finding the field where the sports were wasn't hard. I spot the group of girls with similar sticks to what I'm holding. One girl is rummaging through her duffle bag frantically. That's her, has to be. I walk over to her, she is too busy looking through to her bag so I ask, "You're Lena, right? Lena Luthor?"  
She snaps her head up. "Yes. I don't- oh my god, you found it!" She smiles big, looking at what's in my hand. 

"Yes, I picked it up off the floor and saw your name on it,” I tell her offering up the stick. I can see her looking me up and down, of course she is.

"I can't thank you enough! I never got your name?" She takes the stick and then says that in a flirty way. Here we go.

"Kara, Kara Danvers." I offer a smile. "It was no problem." 

"How about I say thank you by taking you out on a date?" Lena says with a smirk and a husky Irish accent. Good lord, girls fall for this? I fight the urge to roll my eyes. 

"No. Your thank you in person will suffice. I must head back to my own practice now." I tell her turing on my heels and walking back to the school, but not before I saw her face get surprised when I rejected her. Hopefully that worked.

Apparently it did work. I stayed after in theater to practice for the talent show and the play. Now I don't need to be practicing for the talent show just yet, but I'm an overachiever. I've always done some sort for contemporary dance. I haven't added singing yet, using that for my musicals. 

"You know, you are a hard person to find," Lena says, leaning on thr auditorium doors.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found," I retort back, putting my backpack on my shoulder, making sure to grab my small duffle bag, and carefully zip it up and making sure none of my ribbons were messed up. 

"Well then how would I give you this?" She holds up a bag of Big Belly Burger. 

"I'm assuming you are not here to just give that to me," I say accusingly.

"You can have the food if you go on a date with me," Lena says, holding up the bag.

"You make a compelling argument." I am hungry, and I do love Big Belly Burger. "One date. That's it," I tell Lena, taking the bag of food from her hands. She's got this smug look on her face. Don't roll your eyes Kara. 

"We'll see about that. I'll pick you up here tomorrow? After your rehearsal?" Lena says, crossing her arms.

"Don't be late," I tell her, walking away to meet Alex. Alex is my older sister. She's a senior and she's the one with the car. At first we didn't get along when I came to the Danvers. Now we're close and best friends. If only she knew what I was doing and who it was. As she said, "If you ever date Lena Luthor I swear Kara, I will hurt her."

You know, I'm starting to regret agreeing to this. Once we finish rehearsal, oh look who's waiting for me: Lena, although she has milkshakes? I do like milkshakes. Lena is wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots and a flannel. To add onto it, she has some aviators, and she's wearing that smug look on her face.

"Hey," Lena says, leaning against the door, holding out a milkshake to me. 

"How did you know chocolate was my favorite?" I ask her.

"Lucky guess? I just know how to treat a girl." Oh how the lines get worse.

"Uh...huh. So, where are we going for this date?" Watch her try and take me somewhere to attempt to make out with me.

"Well I was hoping I could sit down and get to know you. Here? Or maybe the park?" Lena says with a smirk.

LENA'S POV

"You take me to the park, then you pull some move on me, then you try and kiss me, resulting in a make out session. That's not happening, Luthor," Kara says, sipping her milkshake. This is..... new.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" It slips out of my mouth before I can stop it. Kara gives me a look.

"You're supposed to be a gentle-woman. It's a first date. If you want another one, you'll figure it out. Figure out how to do a proper first date, and you'll get a second date," Kara says, unimpressed.

Am I being challenged? I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Girls usually just want to get physical and leave. Some want more, and I don't do relationships in the long term.

"We go to the park. I drive you there and home when you ask. No making out. Good?" That should please her enough.

"That sounds nice. Talking, we are going to get to know each other." She grabs her theater bag. 

I lead the way to my car, open the door for her. I've never had to do that. I get in and drive to the park. Maybe she isn't my type? All girls fall for my charm. What is it with this girl? Is it because she's in theater? 

Once we get to the park, I turn off the car. "So, you like theater?" Well that was not smooth. What's happening?

"Yes, I do," Kara answers curtly.

"Have you been in any plays?" That's a valid question.

Kara gives me this look sets down her milkshake. "Have I been in any? Wow, did you even know we had a theater department? I've been in all the plays." 

"Well, that's cool?" Oh my god, this is going horrible. I've managed to insult her less than five minutes into the date. This conquest- is it really worth it? "I admit I don't know much outside the lacrosse department. How about you tell me a bit about what you do?" Maybe that will work. I need to stop talking.

"You date often, don't you? What do you talk to girls about usually?" Kara asks me. There isn't talking, ever.

"Usually we just go straight to kissing." It's not a lie. It doesn't take a lot.

"No wonder you're bad at this talking thing. I'll start you off easy. I'm Kara. I've done theater since junior high. I have a sister. And I'm adopted. Your turn." Kara says, facing me.

"I'm Lena. I've done lacrosse since I was young. I have a half brother. And I'm also adopted." I tell her. What are we doing? 

"Very good. You're more likeable without all the 'swagger.'" Kara says with confusion in regards to the last word.

"We could get go know each other better, I would like that." I put my hand on her thigh. She doesn't like that.

"Oh Lena, we were having a nice moment. I don't think this is going to work out. You want a good time, and I'm not that kind of girl."

"I don't understand. You said yes to a date with me but you don't want sex or kissing? Why agree to date me?" I ask confused. 

"I said yes to a date to get to know you, Lena. Not your body or your lips. As in a date that goes well, we go on another one, and so forth," Kara says. 

"If I could, would you let me re do this first date and I take you on a date? A date-date not a hook up date. Please?" She's gotta give right, if I just pretend I actually want to date her? Easy.

"That depends, are you going to slip back into player mode?" Kara raises an eyebrow.

"No. It's a real date." As long as she takes the bait, I just need one more date. 

Kara looks at me skeptical, but she does agree. "Okay Lena. You get another try, but don't mess it up." Sweet, I just need to soften her up. I lean in to kiss her, just a chaste kiss on the lips to leave her wanting her. She puts two fingers up and holds them to my lips. "Slow down there, lips. You haven't even taken me on a proper date. If you want to kiss me, you have to take me on a real date, and if I think you did, I'll kiss you."  
Well..... she's interesting. "...Lips?" Did I just get rejected? I know I tell girls I love mystery, but this is not what I meant. I pull back and look confused.

"Yes. Lips. You have to earn a kiss from me. I will kiss you, not you kiss me?" Kara tells me. 

"Earn..... a..... kiss?" Lena Luthor doesn't earn kisses. I get kisses and sex because of who I am. I don't know if this is worth it. She wants a relationship with me. Why? She seems like she really wants a relationship with me. Do I? Is that what I want? Why am I having these thoughts? 

"Yes. Now, you wanted to talk about theater. Have you heard of Hamilton?" Kara ask me.

"Hamilton? Of course! My mom saw that musical." Oh look I do know somthing.

"Oh, so your mom has taste." She gets her backpack and pulls out a CD. "Okay, how about I give you my Hamilton soundtrack to listen to, and I will listen to or take an interest in something you like, like an ice breaker exercise." 

Doesn't sound horrible. "That sounds nice..... um- all I have in here is my Hozier CD," I tell her, holding it up after pulling it out.  
She takes it and hands me the Hamilton CD. "See, we are getting to know each other, breaking the ice. This is progress. I should probably get home to make sure my mom doesn't need help with dinner. I can give you my number? Then we can text and talk, and you'll let me know when our second first date it?" Kara tells me, putting her number in my phone.

"Yes. I will text you the details. So I'm taking you home now?" I ask her. 

"Please. I would appreciate that, Lena." Kara tells me, putting her seatbelt back on. This date was.... not like any other date I’ve had before. 

So it's been a week since I had asked Kara out and took her on that fail of a first date. I've taken her home this past week from school, and we got in two more dates and getting to know each other. Why would she want to get to know me? I do like this Hamilton soundtrack. It's different. As long as no one knows I play it in my car. I catch myself humming songs off of it. What's happening? I'm actually making my way to the theater department when a girl I don't know steps in front of me

"Excuse me." She grabs my hand, it's happening. "You're Lena Luthor." Oh great....

"That depends who's asking." Why is this uncomfortable? 

"Word is you're the person to have fun with around here." She puts her hands on my front and I step back from them. She looks confused.

"It doesn't matter who it is. All the matters is I have a girlfriend." 

KARA'S POV 

"Kara! Karaaa!" Nia whisper yells at me as I'm sitting, going over music. 

I look up. "What?" 

"Over there." Nia motions her head to where a girl is hitting on Lena. 

I roll my eyes. "What about it?" 

"Isn't Lena your girlfriend?" Nia sounds surprised I'm not upset. 

"No, we've just been on a few dates." Which is true. There was no girlfriend conversation. 

Nia walks to get closer to the pair, and I go back to my music. Nia comes back and grabs my arm. "Kara why is Lena saying she has a girlfriend?"  
My head snaps up. "What??" That isn't right.

"She just rejected another girl and said she has a girlfriend. Was she talking about you?!" 

"Uhhhhh...." I have no idea what to say.

"Oh my god, she was! Why didn't you tell me?" Nia pouts. 

"We've been on three dates. We didn't have the girlfriend talk yet.... or that’s what I thought." Boy, I am confused.

"Wow. Apparently that was enough. Lena considers you her girlfriend!" Nia tells me. 

"Kara." I look up and see Lena smiling at me. 

"Lena." I offer her a small smile. 

"Nia!" 

I look at Nia. "Ok, you just said your own name..." I tell Nia. 

"I just want to be included too since you got a girlfriend now." Nia pouts. 

I sigh. "Isn't your mom here to pick you up?" I ask. Sometimes her mom is pretty late. 

"Not yet... I mean I could ride home with you?" Nia looks at me hopeful.

"Uh- well, Alex isn't taking me home today." Hopefully she understands what I am saying.

"Well then who is?" Nia says confused.

"Give her a second. She'll figure it out." I say as I turn to Lena, who sat next to me. Nia thinks for a minute.

"Oh!" 

"Very good. Here, have a cookie." I hand Nia a cookie, who takes it with a smile. 

"I can give you a ride home. I mean, if you want?" Lena pipes up. 

"That would be great, thank you! Come on, Kara!" Nia says, getting up again. I get and put my music away in my folder. I grab my backpack and going to reach for my theater small duffle bag but it's gone- oh Lena is carrying it. Lena reaches out for my hand, just take it Kara. 

On the way to Lena's car, she makes small talk. "How was your day, Kara?" Lena asks me. 

"It was pretty good. How was yours?" I look up at her.

"Pretty good. Did you want to grab a bite to eat or somthing before I drop you off at home?" Lena asks me. Uh oh..... I don't know after what just happened. "We can go to my house if you want? Instead of going out to eat somewhere, I could cook something?" Lena offers. "My mom is flying back tonight, just so you know." Reaching the car, Lena unlocks the car doors and Nia comes to my side and climbs in the back. After giving Lena her address and pulling up the GPS, Lena starts driving. Is that Hamilton? Oh dear.....

The ride is nice. Lena grabs my hand while she keeps the other one to drive until she needs both. Once we drop Nia off at her house, it's just us. Should I bring up the girlfriend thing....? I wait until once we're getting close to her house by the looks of the neighborhood we're in. "So, Nia told me that you told someone else that you have a girlfriend?" I ask. Why am I nervous? 

"I did," Lena answers back, keeping her eyes on the road. She pulls into a driveway and puts the car in park.

"Did you mean it?" Why am I being hopeful about this? Remember Kara, Lucy's plan, but Lena is so adorable. Oh my god. 

"I do.... I mean if you- you know want to be my girlfriend. Do you....?" Lena looks at me shyly, playing with her keys.

"Yes, Lena. I would like that." I say, smiling. Oh no, this isn't a fake one. Maybe Lucy picked the wrong girl. I can't hurt her! I'm not that kind of person!

We get out of the car, go to the front door, and Lena unlocks it. Once we step in, a new voice says, "Lena! I'm home early, we can pick up that conversation we we're having over the phone about-you brought Kara over!" A woman comes around the corner and stops. 

"You told your mother about me?" I'm assuming it's her mother, or this is going to be awkward. I look at Lena, surprised.

"She did! And I am excited to meet you." The woman comes up to me and hugs me. Okay, we're hugging. Hug back, Kara, I come from an affectionate family. "Lena talks about you all the time!" Her mom pulls back from the hug. 

"She does..?" Okay what is happening?Abort mission! Abort mission! I gotta tell Lucy! Why did I agree?! Oh my god, I'm as bad as Lena was! Is? I will not be a pawn in this sick twisted game of Lucy's.You know, maybe I do just date Lena? Not because Lucy, but because she isn't horrible to be around. Lucy doesn't need to know yet, right? Right.

"Yes, she's quite smitten," her mom says, crossing her arms and smiling. 

"Oh?" I don't even know what to say.

LENA'S POV 

This is happening..... it's really happening. I mean after my talk with my mom, I had thought if it did get serious with Kara, I would introduce her to my mom. Is this too soon? My mom is going to scare Kara off, and I'm going to have to go back to the 'sluts' as my mom says.

"Lena? Are you going to introduce me?" my mom asks. 

Right, I should do that. "Mom, this is Kara, my girlfriend. Kara, this is my mom, Lillian." My mom is way too excited for this. I just asked Kara to be my girlfriend. I mean, I understand. I never actually date anyone, and I actually like Kara. I mean, I am pretty sure I do? I go back on forth on the do I want Kara or a meaningful relationship. Why would she want that? No girl has ever wanted that. It's always straight to the physical relationship and they can say that they had sex or fooled around with Lena Luthor. Why is Kara so different? How does one girlfriend? I have no experience in that field. What if Kara ends up like those other girls? I don't want that. I don't know why I care so much.

"Lena?" Kara says, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"Hmmm?" I retort.

"Are you alright? You got real quiet all of a sudden." 

How long was I lost in thought? "Yeah, just thinking." I tell Kara. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kara ask me. 

"You." Kara goes red, and then she has this look like she's thinking, probably wondering if I'm actually meaning that. 

"So since Kara is here, is she staying for dinner?" My mom says.

"I would love to," Kara says, smiling.

KARA'S POV 

Dinner was nice. Lena's mom is really nice, plus she actually likes theater. What was surprising is that she was familiar with my work in plays and musicals for school. We had finished dinner, which ended up just being chinese food ordered in. It was all great until Alex called..... how does she know?! 

I look at my caller ID and excuse myself. "Hey." 

"Kara, where are you? You told me that you were going to Lucy's for theater stuff. Yet she was just here, looking for you. I got worried and called Nia. She told me someone different gave you a ride home." 

"I'm with Lena." No point in denying it.

"Who?" Alex says, skeptical. 

"Lena. I'm with Lena." 

"I heard Lucy mutter somthing about you going on a date. Then Nia almost said you were with your girlfriend. What's that about?" 

Oh my god, why? "Okay.... Lena is my girlfriend. It just happened today. We did go on a few dates and hung out to talk and get to know each other." I mean, it is the truth. I didn't do it at first to get to know her. I didn't think it would go this far. I thought Lena would be this horrible person and I was going to have to tell Lucy it's not my problem. 

"Lena who? I've never heard of a Lena, at least that you talk to." 

"Lena..... Luthor." I'm waiting for Alex to explode.

"Kara.... you have to be joking me. You know what she does to girls! You've never dated anyone! Why would you date her!? You know my rule about dating; it's about her!" 

Speaking of Lena, she comes around the corner. "Is everything alright?" she asks me. 

"Alex, I know what I'm doing," I try to tell her, but she's already talking again.

"Put Luthor on the phone." Ugh, what am I, five? 

"My sister would like to speak with you," I tell Lena with a look of sympathy. 

Lena takes my phone and puts it's to her ear. "Um-hello? We ate dinner with my mom and now we're done. Why?" I don't know what Alex said, but Lena is bringing the phone to her mom now. 

"Alex, Kara's big sister would like to speak with you." Lena gives Lillian my phone.

"This is Mrs. Luthor speaking. Yes, I am. Yes, I am with Kara and Lena. Okay. Bye." Lillian looks surprised. "Is your sister always like that?" 

"Yes," I tell her.

"Yikes. I'm sorry." Yeah.... me too, I think to myself.

LENA'S POV 

After the incident with Kara's older sister, we moved to the living room. Well, Kara and I did. My mom left us with some 'date time.’ We sit on the coach next to each other. "Would you like to watch something?" I ask Kara. 

"Do you like Doctor Who?" Kara asks me. 

I don't know what that is. "What is that?"

"It's a sci-fi show about this person called the Doctor," Kara explains.

"I'm interested to try it out. I might have questions," I tell her, trying to pull it up. "Here, you can queue it up. Do whatever you need, even if you have to buy it,” I tell her. I have no idea what this is, but I'm sure I can like it, maybe? 

After Kara gets a season on my TV, she looks at me at says, "Do you want to cuddle?" 

What is a cuddle? People actually do that? "Um- cuddle?" 

"Yes. Have you never cuddled before?" Kara sounds surprised.

"No, actually." Usually it's we kiss, have sex, and that's it. Sometimes more than once.

"Alright, I'm gonna show you. Hold out your arms like this." Kara moves her arms to show me how, and I copy the motion. "Right, so I'm gonna lay on you right here, and you're gonna put your arms around me like this." Kara leans again my chest and front, and she brings my arms down so I hold her. Yeah, I've never done this. This is actually kinda nice. "How have you never cuddled with anyone?" 

"It was usually just kissing, sex, and then that's it. No one bothered to stay after awhile," I explain. Oh god that sounds awful. "I didn't think about it at the moment, but it was awful. This is nice."

"Sometimes you just need someone to teach you. Not everything is about sex. We had a nice dinner, now we are watching a show together. I like getting to know you. There's more to you than you think. Underneath all that is someone," Kara says, cuddling closer to me and clicking play. 

This show is about a guy who goes around in a British phone booth. "So who is this guy? Is he an alien? What planet is he from? Saturn? Mars?" This guy is weird. I mean, it's interesting.

"He's the Doctor. Yes, he is an alien. He's from the planet Gallifrey," Kara tells me, looking up from where she's laying on me. 

"Why does he travel around in a phone booth?" It's strange, but I am intrigued.

"His disguise thingy called the 'chameleon circuit' is broken, so it's stuck looking like that," Kara explains to me. "Do you actually like this show? Or are you watching it for me?" Kara asks me.

"I am curious." I am. I've never heard of this show. Then again, we are very different people.

"Yay!" Kara says, smiling and looking at me. This show is just going to get weirder, isn't it? We had finished one episode and were going to start the other when the door bell rang. Odd. No one ever comes here. I'm assuming my mom goes to answer the door due to the footsteps and then talking. I was not prepared for Alex Danvers to come into my living room. 

"Kara?" Kara goes tense but doesn't leave. Her sister comes around the corner, and her face shows surprise. "You two are..... cuddling?" she asks as if to sound like it would be impossible. 

"Is that a problem?" I ask. 

Her sister looks at me. "With you, yes." 

"Alex, leave my girlfriend alone," Kara tells her sister.

"Kara, I don't understand why you would date her. I didn’t think you could ever. You couldn't stand her. I'm only looking out for you, and before you ask, I tracked your phone location," Her sister says with no shame. 

Kara groans and puts her face in my front. "Alex..... I like Lena. I know what you're thinking, but you have to trust me in this." At that moment Alex's phone rings and she answers it groaning, listening more so than talking. When the call is done, she sets it down. "Mom says that I overstepped my boundaries. Luthor, you better not hurt my sister. I'm warning you now. Kara, we will talk when you get home."  
Well that was unexpected. What did Alex mean by Kara couldn't stand me? Does she even like me? Is she pretending? 

After finishing up another episode and cuddling more, I'm not sure it's a good idea anymore. Once it's over, I move away from cuddling and offer to take her home.  
The drive isn't awkward. Kara is trying to make conversation. Of course I answer, but not as adamant as before. 

I pull up to her house and park. "I'll walk you to your door," I say. I've never done this before. I'll just make sure she walks on the door and leave. Kara stops once we reach her porch, then she lunges to give me a hug. Oh, okay. A hug I can do. Kara pulls back slightly and gives me this look. Oh no. Kara leans up to kiss me. I think, I want this, I have wanted it since our first date, and what do I do? I don't lean forward, and I pull away, giving space in between us, and she looses her hold on me. Why did I just do that?! Kara gets this hurt look on her face when I do that. "Uh- goodbye." I head back to my car. Oh this is bad.

KARA'S POV 

So, Lena didn't want to kiss me last night. I texted her, but there was nothing there, and I know she's avoiding me, so here I am on my way to see what's bothering her. Practice should de done. Is that a girl coming onto Lena? She's got that smirk. Oh no, she's definitely letting the other girl flirt with her. Well, maybe she hasn't changed.

Someone on the lacrosse team, I'm assuming by the outfit, approaches Lena. "Lena, you have a girlfriend. What the hell are you doing?" this person asks in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not doing anything," I hear Lena interject back.

"Yeah, you are." She shoots a pointed look in my direction. 

"Then what am I doing, Sam?" Lena asks, annoyed.

"You're letting another girl come onto you. Meanwhile, your girlfriend is right there." Sam is it? Sam bring her hand to point in my direction, even though I'm right there. 

"Wait, Kara? Where is she?" Lena asks, now worried.

"Well, I was coming to see why you all of sudden were avoiding me, but it seems that you are busy making other plans," I say as Lena turns around to look at me.

"She's making plans to actually date someone who will put out, theater freak," the other girl says. 

I just roll my eyes. "Maybe it's because I don't think with my vagina," I simply state with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh... snap," another lacrosse players states.

"I'm just going to save you the breathe. Look, whatever you were trying to do here, just forget it. I'm done. Go do what you want," I tell Lena and turn on my heel, planning on meeting my sister to go home.

LENA'S POV 

"That is so rude. She doesn't have to 'put out', and I don't want to hook up with- I don't even know your name!" I tell the girl, who ends up just walking away. 

"Now she speaks....." Sam says. 

"Shit, where did Kara go?!" 

"Well, she left Lena-" 

"I need to go after her. Kara!" Maybe I can catch them before she leaves. If I run, I can still catch her, right? 

I reach the theater department. People are already coming out of the auditorium. Hopefully she comes out. She does. "Kara! I'm an ass, just let me explain. I'm not going back to my old ways." I grab Kara's wrist and pull her to the side.

"What's going on here?" Kara's sister comes up, crossing her arms with a scowl. 

"I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend. I messed up and I want to fix it. So please stay out of this." She's the reason I got insecure in the first place.

"What did you do Luthor?" She really sticks her nose where she shouldn't.

"Nothing, Danvers. That's exactly the problem. I didn't say or do anything and I should have." Alex looks surprised.

"Look Lena, I know you probably thought you wanted a relationship, but you were probably wrong. I'm not the girl for you. you're looking for a girl to lay over, and that's not me," Kara tells me. With that, she motions for Alex to walk with her. 

"Shit, I did it again. Didn't say something."

"Talk didn't go well, did it?" I hear Sam say as I'm sitting in my car with my windows down.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Well, you're sitting in your car with your aviators on, your head against the head rest of your seat, and no music looking sad, so horrible." 

"Thank you, Sam, for pointing that out." 

"Alright, unlock the door for me. We're going to get food and go to your house. There, I will teach you how to be a person. We will hatch a plan to get your girl back." Sam opens the side door and climbs in. 

"You're really going to help me?" I ask hopeful.

"Lena, if I don't help you, you might make it worse," Sam says looking at me. "Now drive, Luthor. I'm hungry."

Sam gets a white board and marker and brings it to the living room. "So, what do you and Kara talk about?" Sam asks, getting the marker ready.

"Facts about each other, Hamilton, and recently Doctor Who. I ask questions mostly with the last one." I fidget with my hands, sitting on the couch.

"Alright, that's a start." Sam writes something down. "Now what have your dates been like?" Sam asks.

"Well, last time we got some Chinese delivery, cuddled on my couch, and watched Doctor Who," I say, smiling.

"You cuddled?!" Sam sounds shocked. Why is that the reaction?

"Yes. I enjoyed it very much." 

"Wow.... Lena Luthor cuddled a girl and liked it." Sam writes somthing else down. "Physical relationship wise, what have you two done?" Sam asks.

"We cuddled." 

"Haven't kissed yet?" Sam asks.

"Not yet. She wants to take things slow. Yes. She was going to kiss me last time, but I got scared and moved away," I say, hanging my head a bit. That was so stupid.

"I don't understand why you would do that." Sam wrote more down.

"Because Alex said she couldn't stand me." 

"She's her older sister, and are you really surprised at that?"

"I was at the time. I guess I shouldn't be though," I answer. 

"So she takes things slow and definitely doesn't want just sex from you," Sam says. 

"Yes. That sounds right. Oh! She loves food." How did I forget that.

My mom comes into the living room. "She's on track to get a scholarship into Juilliard." 

"Really? That's amazing!" Sam says.

How does she know that? "She told me while Lena was ordering food," my mom explained.

"Maybe I should be asking your mom the questions. Mrs. L, what do you know?" Sam turns to my mom.

"That's why this showcase is so important. She has a very busy schedule between mandatory theater and the required hours for Juilliard a week," My mom says, sitting next to me.

"You sure didn't pick an easy one, Lena,” Sam says, writing more down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Likes to take things slow. Busy schedule. It's not usually your style."

"She's free after theater practice, which is the time she's spending with Lena," my mom chimes in.

"She wanted me to listen to Hamilton. I looked it up, and they're going to be on tour here soon. I want to take her," I tell them.

"That's actually a good idea. Although those tickets are crazy expensive and hard to get," Sam tells me.

"Mom?" I look at her hopeful.

"You want Hamilton tickets? I'm sure I can hook you up. Although I was actually going to take her to see it, but I can wait my turn," My mom tells me. 

"Really? Wait.... why?" I can't help but be curious.

"I like Kara! She's fun!" My mom says back.

"Yes, but why would you take her to a play without me?" I can't help but feel odd.

"Well last time I offered to take you to a play, you said 'hell no,’" she explains

"People can change..." I try to say.

"You mean Kara changed you," Sam says.

"Whipped already," my mom says. "She is. Lena is too busy staring at Kara when she's here to pay attention," she continues.

"Hey!" I say.

"I only say the truth." My mom sips her tea.

"So what's the plan? How are we gonna get her back?" Sam puts the board down.

"Get her back?! Why do we need to get her back?!" My mom looks up.

"Lena messed up," Sam tells her.

"Why Lena? Why take Kara away from me?" my mom asks me. I think she's joking.

"A to go box colored like the TARDIS filled with potstickers!" I think of and say. "And a note?" I ask.

"Now we're talking!" Sam tells me.

KARA'S POV 

It's been about what a week or so since I dumped Lena. Can I be honest? I actually miss her coming to meet me after rehearsal and driving me home. I mean, I got to cuddle with someone who wasn't my mom, who liked me, or so I thought. Apparently I was wrong. Lucy wasn't happy when I told her what happened, but I'm glad that's over with. Miss Grant has been extra hard on everyone for this showcase and the actual musical. She has high expectations, especially from me since the scouts from Juilliard are coming. 

"What's wrong Kara?" Nia asks me as we're waiting for Miss Grant.

"I actually miss Lena," I confess. I really do. Maybe it was because I had a social life a bit with her. 

"Really? The school player?" She has a point.

“We cuddled, I'm allowed to miss my girlfriend I had. I won't date again til college at this rate." Thanks Alex.

"Will ice cream help?" Nia offers.

"Maybe. I don't know," I say.

"Kara?" A new voice says. I look up, it's Lena's lacrosse friend? Sam?

"That's me," I tell her. 

She walks to where I'm sitting. "I'm Sam, Lena's best friend.”

"Hi. What are you doing here?" My crinkle is definitely there. I'm not understanding why she's here. 

"Can we talk?" she asks, hopeful. 

"Sure." I'm not upset with her. That's Lena. I give Nia a look. She gets what I'm saying and leaves us alone.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me firstly. I know you're upset with Lena with what she did. I'm not defending why or what she did, but Lena isn't good with emotions or talking. I'm just asking you to think about it. Maybe Lena just needs a little help actually being a girlfriend."

"I don't know. She seemed to be okay with going back to her old ways." No one can blame me for feeling this way. 

"She hasn't even looked at another girl for a week and half now, let alone talk to one," Sam tells me.

"Wait.... really?" I ask surprised. "I mean.... not like I care." I try to make it seem like I don't care.

Nia comes out of nowhere "Denial."

"I am not in denial!" I retort.

Nia tilts her head. "Mmmmm I'm not sure about that."

"Well, I can't tell you to talk to her, but I hope you do," Sam says. 

"Kara's been moping around. She apparently needs cuddling. Apparently, she misses Lena cuddling with her and picking her up from rehearsal." 

"I'm going to stop telling you things," I tell Nia.

"Well that's funny, because Lena was wanting to cuddle too," Sam tells me.

"Really?" 

"Really," Sam tells me with a smile.

"Maybe Lena has changed. She cuddles with people?" Nia jumps in.

"This would be the first time," Sam tells Nia.

"Kara, please stop making me see you mope and go talk to Lena," Nia says, turning to me.

"Alright. Maybe I will," I tell them. What am I doing?

Miss Grant walks in. "What is this basketball player doing here? You just dumped Lena." 

"I'll take care of it, just give me a second," I tell Miss Grant.

"Wait, does this mean you'll talk to Lena?" Sam asks as I'm walking her out.

"Yes, I'll talk to Lena," I tell her outside the auditorium.

"We have practice today. I will make sure Lena doesn't leave before you get there. Also, you might want to check your piano," Sam tells me.

"My piano?" I ask, confused.

"Yes." With that, she walks away. Well that was interesting.


	2. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Happy reading!

KARA'S POV

I decide to go talk to Lena after seeing what she left on my piano in the auditorium. She got me a to go box colored like the TARDIS with potstickers and a note. 

'I'm sorry I was stupid. I really do actually like you. I would like to date you. Not a fling, an actual meaningful relationship. Please give me another chance?'

That's so cute, oh god.... it's happening. Fine, I will go to see Lena after this. I am so stupid, but at least I know it. Lucy thinks the deal is off, so that's good.

I don't think I've actually made so many trips to the outdoors of the school ever really. So many sweaty people. Why do people do this for fun? I mean I know I dance, but still this is.... in the heat. Oh good, there's the lacrosse team. I make way over so I can set my bags down on the bench next to Sam's.

"Are you lost? The theater department is that way, theater freak," someone who is gathering their stuff says.

"Don't you have a ball to be chasing?" I retort with an eye roll. Then they come over and knock my theater bag to the ground.

Before I can say anything back I hear Sam. "Hey, don't you know that's Lena's girl? Do you want Lena to come here and kick your ass?" Sam yells out, walking over to pick up my bag.  
"I'd like that," I say, crossing my arms and giving them a smug look. I've never seen jocks leave so fast. Interesting. "It's nice to see jocks run away scared for once,” I say, thinking about what just happened.

"Sorry about that. I promise we're not all jerks," Sam interjects, sitting down.

"It's okay. It's not my first time dealing with a jock knocking down my stuff. They find it fun to prey on what they defer as 'nerds'." I tell Sam.

"Sorry to hear that. We're not all jerks I promise. We're all a nerd a little bit, Kara. It's not a bad thing. Well, you have Lena and I now. I will gladly kick anyone's ass, and I can tell you Lena will as well if you ever need it," Sam tells me.

"Thank you. It's part of why my sister is so protective. It's not a problem so much anymore as it was in junior high. People leave me alone now mostly, due to Alex and Miss Grant," I tell her.

"Kara! You came!" We turn and see Lena coming towards us.

I stand up. "I did."

"Are you- are you here to give me another chance?" Lena is actually looking nervous.

"Yes, everyone deserves a second chance, even you. I did miss you. I would like to give you another chance," I tell Lena.

All of a sudden, Lena is close to me and hugs me. I let out a noise of surprise as I feel my feet leave the ground. I grab onto her shoulders to balance myself. This has never happened before. I mean, it's kinda nice because all the guys in theater can’t do it when we have a move where they need to hold me in a similar way. Why is she looking at me like that? "Lena-mmmm." That answers my question. Lena kisses me. It's soft but definitely a kiss. Oh, what the hell. I kiss her back softly too and slowly. Our lips move a few times before Lena pulls away and sets me down again. Oh thank God for the ground. That kiss was something.

"I'm still right here. Also, I got a selfie and a picture of you two," Sam says, still sitting.

"Why....?" Lena asks her.

"This is the day Lena Luthor is a changed woman," Sam answers.

"You still need to shower, right?" I ask Lena.

"Oh- I do. Can I meet you back at the theater department? We can go to my house and do food and TV again if you want?"

"Sure. I'll let you go shower. I'll wait for you." With that, I grab my bag and say bye to Sam.

LENA'S POV

So Sam is third wheeling on our date today. She finishes showering before me and goes to meet Kara and tells her I’m okay with her third wheeling. We get to my house, and once inside I ask, "Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do, cook or order in. I know last time we had chinese food, so how about pizza?"

"I do like pizza. I know what I want and what Sam wants. Do you have a preference?" I ask her.

"As long as there is not pineapple on my pizza, I'm happy," Kara answers.

"Okay. I'll put that order in a little bit. Do you want to go sit on the couch?" I ask her. Sam has already made her way to the couch. I go to sit on the bigger couch, and Kara sits next to me. "Do you want to watch Doctor Who?" I ask Kara.

"I would like that, but I won't make Sam watch that. We can watch something else if Sam has ideas. Sam?"

Sam looks up and says, "Your girlfriend is a lot nicer than you, Lena. I like her. We can watch the Doctor Who show you like." Sam smiles.

Kara looks at me and scoots closer to me. I think she wants to cuddle. "Do you want to cuddle?" I ask her.

"Please, I've missed it." I open my arms, and she goes to cuddle against my front while I put my arms around her. I queue up the show, and Sam just sits there, not saying anything for once. We're mostly through the episode when I see Sam pointing her phone at us. I'm not even going to ask. Once it's done, it's about dinner time. "Okay, I'm going to order the pizza, so supreme pizza for Sam and my mom. Is chicken and spinach okay with you? Or do you also want the supreme?"

"Both are fine, Lena." Okay, so I make them larges, changing that on my app on my phone. Okay ordered, it should be here soon.

"Kara! You're back! I was so worried you wouldn't ever come back!" Oh good, my mom is home. She's excited to see Kara. She's been asking me about her.

"You can say thank you, Sam," Sam chimes in. Oh good, they're both going to sit and stay. So much fun. Well, at least we get pizza.

After pizza, the company is good too. Sam likes Kara. I can tell that. I don't have to worry about that. After awhile, my mom says, "I'll take Sam home, that way Lena can have some time with her girlfriend, she'll stop being pouty," in a teasing tone.

"Okay Mrs. L. Lena is very pouty. Let's go."

I would try and deny it, but I can't. "Bye Sam, see you tomorrow," I say. Kara also says bye to Sam. Once my mom and Sam leave, I am not sure where to start. Do I talk to Kara about her giving me another chance? Kara has other ideas because she leans up to kiss me slightly. This works. It's slow and soft but still a kiss. I'm going to let her lead. She's keeping it soft, which does feel nice. Kara is still kissing me, and my lips move with hers until she pulls away and goes back to cuddling with me.

"You're not pouty now," Kara tells me, smiling.

"Well I did just get a kiss from a pretty girl," I tell her.

"That you did."

"Thank you for giving me another chance. I'm sorry I was stupid," I tell her sheepishly.

"Well, I was upset, but then I remembered you aren't very skilled in the social and relationship aspects, plus my sister..... look, I know she said I couldn't stand you. I couldn't. She would tell me about your conquests, but there's a person underneath all of that," Kara tells me, sitting up from cuddling with me.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at those things, but hopefully you'll help me?"

"Sure. I mean, I can try," Kara tells me. We talk a little bit longer before Kara says her sister will track her phone again if she doesn't get home by nine, so I drive her home and walk her to her door.

"So can I pick you up to take you to school tomorrow, or do you have to go with your sister?" I ask with my hands in my pockets.

"I should probably go with my sister in the morning, but I can probably meet up with you before class starts," Kara says.

"I'd like that," I tell her.

Kara leans up to kiss me and it's nice until a voice interrupts. "Kara, what is this?!" Kara's sister says.

Kara pulls away from me. "Alex, this is my girlfriend, Lena."

"You broke up with her? Last week."

"Yes, but I am giving her another chance. She is a good person," Kara tells her.

"Good- do you hear yourself?! Just a month ago she was dating three different girls! At once!" her sister yells.

"Now she's dating me only. She's different now," Kara defends me.

"Until she gets what she wants from you. Now come inside now," Alex says in a mom voice.

"Sure. Right after this." Kara grabs my shirt, pulls me towards her, and kisses me very passionately. I don't exactly know where my hands should go- oh? she's still kissing me, and finally she pulls back. "Your lipstick is a bit smudged. There. Goodnight, Lena. Text me," Kara says after fixing my lipstick and wiping it off her mouth. She follows her sister inside.

"Wow...." I say, looking at the closed door.

KARA'S POV

"Kara what do you think you're doing?!" Alex is not happy.

"I’m dating. That thing people do in high school. Or in general." I roll my eyes.

"Not Lena Luthor! You know what she does to girls!" Alex argues.

"She's different. I can tell. Trust me."

"No! You are so innocent Kara. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom!" I'm so tired of this.

"What's the problem?" My mom comes into the room.

"Alex already once made my girlfriend think I don't like her, and now we're better and she's trying to say I can't date her. I really like her, Mom," I tell Eliza.

"Alex, I am glad you want to protect your sister, but dating might be good for her," Eliza tells Alex.

"Mom! She's not a good person to date. I'm trying to protect Kara!”

"Mom, Lena is a good person. She's made some mistakes, and she's owned up to them. She's sweet and nice. I want to give her a chance. No one else will stay. They're scared off," I try to reason with her.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie. And I'd love to meet her sometime," Eliza tells me. Then she goes to talk to Alex. I'm going to stay out of that.

LENA'S POV

I'm waiting for Kara to get here. She said she would meet me by my car. When a girl comes up to me, she asks, "I hear you're very good in bed, why don't we test that out?" She tries to get close to me.

"No, thank you. I actually have a girlfriend," I tell her, stepping back.

"That never stopped you before." They move closer again.

"It's different this time. I actually like my girlfriend, and I want to only date her. So once again, no." I roll my eyes too, moving away and crossing my arms.

"Lena." I turn and see Kara.  
"Kara!" I say, smiling. She comes up to me and kisses me softly.

"Seriously you're dating a theater freak?" the girl asks obnoxiously.

"Yeah, yeah I am," I say, putting my arm around Kara.

"Whatever, your loss." The girl storms away.

"Well I'm sure this is going to take a while for other girls to get used to you not being Lena Luthor the player?" Kara tells me after I hand her her coffee.

"They'll get over it," Putting my arm around her, I start to walk. I do meet up with Sam usually. I wonder how many girls I'll have to turn down today and how long it will last. My past is definitely coming back to kick my ass.

I'm excited today, I'm always excited but Kara came to watch me play. She came with my mom. This is a first. Before warming up, I go talk to Kara and my mom.

"You nervous, sweetie?" my mom asks me. I am still on some matches. I don't look, it but I am.

"I'm fine. I've been doing this for years." I turn to look at Kara. "A good luck kiss would give me more confidence." Kara gives me a teasing look but puts her arms around my neck and kisses me soflty and chaste.

She pulls back. "Now go win so you can collect your victory kiss," Kara tells me, and I just smile a dopey smile and go back to the field.

We play the game and win like always. I take a shower after and go to meet my mom and Kara. They're standing there, talking to Sam. How does she always finish showering so fast? I go up behind Kara and hug her. She makes a noise of surprise before she realizes it's me. "Lena, how may I help you?"

"I was told I would get a victory kiss." I let go of her and go to stand next to her.

"Mmmm, I think I already gave it to Sam," Kara says playfully.

"That's just mean," I say pouting. Kara laughs at that and pulls me close, kissing me. Her lips are very soft. I put my hands on waist until I’m interrupted.

"Hey you two, we're hungry. Save the kissing for later," Sam says.

She's always gonna ruin it, isn’t she? Oh well, we have time later, I hope. "Alright, alright. What's for lunch then?" I ask.

"I think your mom is cooking," Sam answers.

"Oh yay!" Kara says next to me. Of course, she does love her food.

"That does sound nice. I want some victory cuddle time with my girlfriend too," I say putting my arm around Kara.

Once we got back to my house, my mom starts to cook lunch, and Sam and Kara have a conversation about shows. They get along. It's nice. Sam never liked any of the girls before, but they weren't Kara. I've never been so content cuddling instead of sex. It's different.

"I like sci-fi shows more than superheroes," Kara tells Sam.

"I like both. I'm not sure about Lena," Sam says back. I'm just listening. Kara is so cute. They talk for a bit until the food is done, but they just want to go to the couch and eat. I like this. We decide on some show that was on a streaming service. I think it's funny.

"So Lena, you scored the winning point." Kara brings me out of my thoughts.

"I did." I turn to her and smile.

"I've never gone to a sports event before, but I liked watching my girlfriend play," Kara says, putting her plate down.

"Well, I'm glad. I'd like you to come to more games, and maybe I'll be able to come to your plays? If you want me to, I mean."

Kara cuddles up to me and says, "I'd like that."

"Good, because I'd love to come," I tell her.

Pulling up to Kara's house and turning off my car, I turn to Kara. "I'm glad you came, Kara. I had a good time today. It was nice."

"I enjoyed it as well, Lena. I'm not one for sports, but I like you in your uniform. It's a good look on you," Kara tells me, grabbing her bag. Oh, I'll keep that in mind. I walk Kara to her door and stop. Kara shuffles closer to me and leans up. I lean down and connect our lips. Kara puts her arms around my neck. I pull Kara closer, letting her set the kiss. It's still slow and soft, but I like kissing Kara. Kara is just so soft. Her lips are soft and so kissable. 

Kara slowly pulls back and looks at me. "Wow."

"Wow is right," I say. "Maybe we can do a date tomorrow? It is Sunday, if you can and want Kara."

"After my lessons in the morning, I would love that. I'll text you or call you?"

"I'll be waiting, Kara." I let her go in and stand there for a minute. I like this girlfriend thing.

Kara had lessons and things to do u til after lunch time, so after that she texted me, and I thought maybe going to a coffee shop would be nice and maybe go to the park after. After we had order our coffees, we sit down waiting, then get our coffees.

"I tried to call me last night, funny you didn't answer me." A girl comes up to our table. I have no idea who this is. So that's who called me last night. I didn't even have her saved in my phone. I usually don't.

"Listen, I don't actually remember who you are. I'm not interested. I'm here with my girlfriend actually." I motion towards Kara.

"Funny, that wasn't the impression I got last time we we're together," she retorts.

"I'm not interested. I have a girlfriend who I like, whom I'm on a date with," I say, scooting closing to Kara and putting my arm around her.

"You mean theater freak? Who hasn't out out and it's been what, a month?" The girl rolls her eyes.

"Her name is Kara, and it's none of your business," I tell her.

"Maybe you've lost your touch with the girls," the girl says.

"Excuse me? I don't need to have a ‘touch’ with girls."

"Ha. Right, whatever,” she retorts.

"You don't need ‘the touch’ to get a girl like Kara," I tell her, defending Kara.

"You don't even touch her!"

"For the record, Lena does touch me since we're dating, not that it's any of your business how. She's my girlfriend. Not all girls think with their vagina," Kara snaps back. "Let's go, Lena," Kara says after we get our coffee, and grabs my hand, pulling me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to your house to make out!" Kara says that rather loud.

Oh- oh! “Wait.... really?!" I ask, excited.

"Yeah!" Kara says back, pulling me to my car.

"Let's go! To my house it is!" I say, bringing my keys out.

When we got back to my house, Kara pulls me to the living room. We get there, and she pushes me lightly down. She sits next to me. "We don't actually ha-mmmm-" Kara cuts me off by connecting our lips. So she was serious. I'm okay with this.

We’ve been kissing for a bit though not really that long before I hear, "Lena- I didn't see anything!" My mom is turned away from us.

"Mom! I thought you weren't home today!" I say surprised.

"Well my plans got cancelled. Good to see you, Kara," my mom says to Kara, who is hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"Uh yeah, you too Mrs. L......" she says.

"I'll just go to my room and leave you two to your kissing. I was young once too Lena, don't give me that look," my mom says, walking away.

"Ok, thanks Mom," I say.

"You know, maybe we could get more comfortable in your room? Not for sex, just to continue this," Kara says, looking up at me.

"Yes! I mean cool." Smooth, real smooth. Good thing my room is not on the top floor. It's also a place a girl has never been. I don't bring girls here.

"Is the bed okay, or did you ever, you know, with your conquest?" Kara asks.

"Bed is safe," I tell her honestly.

"Really....?"

"I promise," I tell her. "I didn't bring girls to my room or my house ever, actually. That was a no no."

"Alright. Let's sit on the bed." Kara pats the spot next to her, and I sit.

"You can lead. I don't want to push too far," I tell Kara. I am nervous. Why am I nervous? I've kissed girls before.

"Are you nervous?" Kara says, surprised.

"N-n-no..." I try to say.

"So that's a yes. Why are you nervous?" Kara says, concerned.

"I-I don't know. I think be-because I-I actually really like you?" I explain.

"That's okay. We don't have to do anything if you're too nervous," Kara says.

"No, I want to," I assure her.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too," Kara says sheepishly.

"We'll figure it out together?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah. We'll take it slow, okay? I'm going to kiss you now. Is that alright?" Kara says.

I nod. "Yes."

Kara leans closer to me and closes the gap. Kara kisses me, softly and slow like we always do. I can do this. I've kissed before. Kara leans closer to me and puts her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I slowly put my hand on her waist, making sure it's not too high or low. Our kissing isn't as soft as it usually is, but it's still sweet because it's with Kara. Our lips continue to move against each other. We do that for I don't know how long before Kara slowly pulls away. "Wow,” is l can say.

"Yeah, wow. That was nice. From what I hear, I was worried us making out would just mean french kissing. Also from what I always heard, I thought I might not like it." Kara explains.

"Wait... that was your first time making out?" I ask, surprised.

"Well... yeah,” Kara says sheepishly, looking at me.

"Did you, um- like it?" I can't believe I'm actually asking this.

"Yes. You're very gentle and a good kisser." Kara smiles at me sitting close.

"I liked it a lot too, Kara," I tell her, smiling too. See? I didn't fail.

"Would you like to go cuddle and watch some TV?" I ask Kara, who nods against me. Maybe I'm not bad at ths girlfriend thing.

It's been what, another month? So I've been dating Kara for two months now. Wow, that is my longest relationship ever- well, and my only one. I don't count all the girls I fooled around with now.

We are at my house, and Sam was there too. Kara and Sam get along great, which I love. Although today is a little different. Sam comes up behind Kara and puts her arm around her shoulder, holding her close. "It's my favorite theater girl."

I'm sorry what? She's my theater girl and girlfriend. What is happening? "I'm the only theater girl you know, Sam," Kara says, unimpressed. Sam gets this mischievous look on her face and kisses Kara's cheek with a purpose. Kara makes this disgusted face, but I know she's being playful.

"Sam!" Kara says, wiping her check where Sam kissed her.

Sam mockingly acts offended. "I may not be Lena Luthor but no need to wipe my kisses off Kara."

Kara just gives Sam this unimpressed look. "You're not my type, Sam. Although you are cute, it's never going to happen."

"You never know, I might just be that Prince Charming you're looking for," Sam says over dramatically.

"I have a girlfriend, Sam. Besides, don't you have the hots for my sister?" Kara interjects.

"That I do. Come on Kara, you know it's fun to mess with you," Sam says playfully. 

"Yeah, I know. Although it won't score you any brownie points."

"Awwww, but Kara!" Sam says, grabbing Kara from behind and picking her up.

"Sam! Put me down!" Kara squeals.

"Do I get brownie points then?"

"If you put me down," Kara says as Sam lowers her to the ground again. Kara comes over to me and puts her arms around my waist. "Lena! I need cuddle time, and not with Sam. She might pick me up again to score brownie points!" Kara says, pleading.

"Come here," I say and bring her to me. I kiss her head. Kara snuggles closer.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sam asks.

"No, you're being mean to me!" Kara says to Sam.

"So that means Lena gets all the Kara love and affection," Sam asks Kara.

"Yes!" Kara retorts.

"So is that why Mrs. L caught you two making out more than once?" Sam teases. I'm rather proud of those moments.

"Yes...."

Then Sam smirks and says, "Bet you enjoy that."

"What, getting caught?" Kara says, confused.

"No, the making out. I mean if you're into getting caught- ow!" Sam says and looks offended. "Your girlfriend just hit my arm!"

"She did, and isn't she just the cutest?" I say, then I kiss Kara on the lips.

"The betrayal Lena.... the betrayal." Sam says, offended.

KARA'S POV

It’s about week later I think. Lena picks me up this morning and gets me coffee. The kissing isn't part of the plan, but I won't complain. We're still by her car, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Kara, can we talk? That means you detach yourself from Luthor's lips," a voice says, and I slowly pull away from Lena to see Lucy. I give her a look that says, 'Seriously? Right now?' She just stands there, so I guess that means yes.

"Ugh, fine. I'll see you later?" I say, stepping away from Lena.

"I'll pick you up after theater rehearsal," Lena tells me, kissing me before she leaves.

"Okay, no more kissing, otherwise I'll never talk to Kara," Lucy says, pulling me away. Lena just nods and walks to the school. "Now she's gone. Kara, you're doing great at this girlfriend act," Lucy says, turning back to me.

"Thanks, Lucy! I was really worried I would mess it up, but she's so sweet!" I tell Lucy, which I really did worry about.

"She's sweet? That doesn't sound right." Lucy sounds surprised.

"Oh yeah! Last night we cuddled on her couch and ate some Chinese takeout. She knows how much I love that," I say happily.

"Woah Kara, I'm sorry, you cuddled and you went over to her house?!" Lucy says, taken aback.

"Yeah. She has a nice house. Her mom's cool too," I say.

"Her mom?! You've- seriously?!" Lucy says in a manner of shock.

"Yeah! Her mom loves theater so we talk. It's nice. Plus she really likes me," I tell her. Mrs. L is great.

"Okay, good. You have Luthor right where you need her. Now we dump her, Kara, hard," Lucy tells me.

"Wait, what?" I am confused.

"Remember why you even started dating, Lena? Oh, tell me you didn't fall for her? You're supposed to be immune!" Lucy is upset.

"What are you talking about?"

"The plan, Kara. The plan!" Lucy says rather loudly. "I do your homework, you date Lena, you 'love’ Lena, and then crush her heart,” Lucy continues.

"Wait, why are you doing my homework? I'm doing my homework!" I retort.

"Wait, why are you dating Lena?" Lucy says, annoyed.

"Because I like her."

"Kara, we had a deal. You date Lena with my plan, and I do your homework." Lucy rubs her temple.

"I started doing my own homework after we broke up. But then we got back together."

"Kara, you cannot be serious! She's Lena Luthor! She doesn't do relationships! She uses you then dumps you. She's done it to so many girls!" Lucy says, upset.

"But she actually likes me. She's only dating me now." Which is true.

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do. She's told a lot of other girls that I'm her girlfriend," I tell her.

"Kara.... you are supposed to be immune,” Lucy says, gesturing to me.

"I am! I made her drop all the charm and stuff."

"You were attached to her lips. That doesn't look like being immune."

"She's my girlfriend! I'm allowed to kiss her when and how often I want!" I defend our kissing.

"As so many girls have kissed her, Kara."

"She's showered since then," I retort.

"She's done a lot of things with her lips, Kara."

"I'm aware," I tell her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are aware she's going to want that with you," Lucy tells me.

"Well yeah, eventually." I'm not stupid.

"I'm sorry, it sounds like you want that," Lucy says worried.

"Like I said, eventually." 

"Kara, no," Lucy says seriously.

"Why not?" I cross my arms.

"It's Luthor!"

"And?" I roll my eyes.

"She's up to no good!"

"She's different now. A good different," I try to tell her.

"I don't believe it for a second." Lucy says, not convinced.

"I like her a lot. She's sweet and nice. There's a person under all that charm." It's all true, even if people don't believe me.

"A leopard doesn't just change their spots, Kara!" Lucy says loudly.

"Why is Lena a leopard?" I don't understand.

"It's an expression!"

"So what if later on down the road I want to have sex with Lena? I can't be a virgin forever," I argue. I mean, Alex wishes.

"So have sex with someone else! She's just gonna use you and dump you!" Lucy says, gesturing wildly.

"No one else would date me, and if they want to, Alex scares them off."

"I'm going to tell Alex you want to have sex with Lena!" Lucy threatens.

"Lucy, I swear to god I will kill you!" I am not okay with this.

"Kara. Are you okay?" Is that Sam? Oh, it is.

"What? Yeah! I'm great," I tell her. She doesn't buy it.

"I'm going to tell Alex," Lucy says again.

"Then I'm going to tell that boy you like that you have herpes!" I threaten.

"You wouldn't! No, you even thinking sex with Lena is okay is not okay!" Lucy says again.

"I will. I know where his first period is. Should we go?" I motion in that direction. Sam looks concerned.

"You have to tell Alex yourself then?" Lucy says.

"I'm sorry, do you talk to Lois about your sex life?" I throw at her.

"I- how do you know?!" Lucy says, surprised.

"Listen, I'm gonna go with Sam now, and you are going to drop this subject. Permanently." I motion to Sam, who just nods and follows me.

"Uh.... what happened?" Sam asks walking.

"Nothing. Ignore her," I say, pulling Sam away.

"So.... sex with Lena?" Sam draws that out.

"Why does everyone want to discuss my sex life?"

"Well, I mean, isn't that a big deal?" Sam says.

"It's my decision. And Lena's," I tell her.

"No. You're right. I agree. Why was she so upset about it?" Sam says, concerned.

"She's just a Lena hater. Cuz she used to be a player, you know," I tell her, and she has a face of gotcha.

"Oh- yeah no, I get a lot of those too. They want to do know how you did it," Sam tells me.

"Because I treated her like a person," I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That you did." Sam smiles at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review! Feedback helps.  
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social  
> Til next time!


	3. Till There Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here yall go! Happy reading!

LENA'S POV

I've never been in this situation. I've always had someone to take care of my desires. I don't mind taking it slow, especially with Kara. I really like her. I am sure I'm going to- no, I probably am falling in love with her. It's been three months of dating now. Our relationship is wonderful. We cuddle, go on dates, help each other with homework, and we do make out sometimes. It's so nice, but the downfall is it's been over three months now since I've gotten action, and I am very attracted to Kara. So needless to say, I have urges, and I'm going to have to take care of it myself.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me. We're really doing this," I say to myself as I debate this. You know what? I'm doing this I gotta relieve myself before next time I make out with Kara so I don’t mess up. This should be easy. Just imagine it's Kara, right? My mom isn't home, and Kara had to go home today, so at least I can do this without a worry.

Alright, I undo my pants and just stare for a moment. Never in my eighteen years have I done this. Strange, yes, but I’m doing it. I stick my hand in and do what I know. After awhile, I'm about there and I say, "Ohhhh, Kara, just like that."

Just as I say that, I hear a knock on my door. Oh no. It opens, and my mom comes in. "Lena, sweetie- oh my god!" The door closes fast. "Just come down to talk to me when you're finished," she says on the other side of the door. That really just happened? Oh my god.... I finish up because I was so close, and yes I did think of Kara. It's fine; she's my girlfriend. Once I'm done, I close my pants and stand up. First to wash my hands.

I head downstairs. My mom is sitting in her chair in the living room. "Hi, Mom. You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I got those Hamilton tickets." My mom looks up from her book.

"You did? Are they close? Thank you!" I am so excited.

"Oh yeah. Do you forget that I go to the plays and musicals?" my mom tells me. I have to go tell her the good news.

"I have to tell Kara!" I sit down to pull my phone out.

"Although it won't be for another two months, maybe three depending on the date. That's when they come here. I'm sure she'll be very excited," my mom tells me.

"I'm gonna text her now!" I tell my mom, sending a text to Kara, but then I think maybe I should tell her tomorrow. I'll text Sam instead.

'Sam! My mom got the tickets to see Hamilton! So I can take Kara to see it!' And send.

"Your mom really got front row Hamilton tickets for you to take Kara?" Sam says after we finish practice.

"Yeah! I know right? Amazing!" I say.

"You're doing it so the theater freak will finally put out, huh? How long has it been, three months?" someone on the bench says.

"Mind your own damn business," I retort to them.

"You're really getting upset about what I'm saying about your girlfriend?" They roll their eyes

"Shut up!" I shout back.

"Calm down, Luthor, she's just a theater girl." They say, standing up and putting their hands up.

"I told you to shut up!" I walk over push against them. They don't like that.

"Woah, Lena. She's not worth it," Sam tries to tell, me but I've already thrown my bag down and gone up to them.

"Stop talking about my girlfriend! You don't know anything about a good girlfriend! All you know is how to get laid with no meaning!"

"At Ieast I'm getting laid," they say, shrugging. "It's not my fault you won't make her put out."

"I'm not in the mood for your shit today! Stop talking about my girlfriend like she's some whore!"

"She's a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend, Luthor."

I lunge to throw a punch, but Sam comes behind me and hold me back. "Lena, it's not worth it! Kara wouldn't want you to get suspended!"

"Edge! You better not be starting anything personal again! You'll be running laps, you hear me!?" Coach says.

"Coach seriously?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Coach crosses her arms.

"No..."

"Get back to practice! We still have time left!" Coach hollers.

Well, that was eventful...

I go to meet Kara in the theater department. I take my seat outside the auditorium since I can hear Miss Grant yelling orders. Once it's quiet, people start to spill out of the room. Kara comes out talking to Nia, and Nia helps her with some papers. All of sudden Kara looks back. I think Miss Grant called her, so she walks back in. Nia walks towards me, my guess is to wait for Kara.

"What was that about?" I ask Nia.

"Probably about her solo," Nia tells me sitting down. Right she has one, but is that for this play or another show?

"The solo for this show or the one after this one?" I ask to be clear.

"This one. The pressure from Miss Grant to be perfect- she is a perfectionist, even more so now that the Juilliard scouts are coming to look at Kara to decide if they will look at her next year," Nia explains.

"That sounds like a lot of pressure."

"Oh it is. Plus we have to worry about the duet with her and Mike. Kara nails it, as always. Mike... well his ego is too big and needs to be deflated," Nia says with an eye roll.

"He won't do anything to sabotage the duet will he? Do you need me to punch him? I have steam I need to blow off," I tell Nia.

"As lovely as that would be, I don't, and Kara definitely doesn't want you to get suspended," Nia tells me with a smile.

"Hi! Sorry, Miss Grant wanted to talk to me about solos and duets and the problem," Kara says, coming up to me and hugging me.

"Ready to go?" I ask Nia and Kara. Nia’s house is on the way, so it doesn't bother me taking her home.

"Yes," they both say. Okay well, first stop Nia's house. That's easy. As always, the talking is fine in the car. Nia thanks me, and then I ask Kara where to go. Today is my house, so that's a win. Once we get to my house, we go to my room. I think Kara just likes my soft bed. She pulls out some sheet music and starts putting notes on it.

"What you doing there?" I ask.

"Just reviewing. I still get the lyrics on these verses here confused," Kara tells me. Sounds complicated.

She hands me the paper and sits up. She then begins to sing.

'There were bells on the hill  
But I never heard them ringing,  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you.'

Wow, her voice is beautiful! Oh, she's looking at me? She's looking into my eyes and singing about love! Is she singing to me?

'There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No, I never saw them at all  
Till there was you.'

I think she is, at least I hope she is.

'And there was music,  
And there were wonderful roses,  
They tell me,  
In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew.'

Oh god, I think I actually do love her. What do I do? I need to say it, right? But what if she doesn't feel the same?

There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you!

"Kara, I, uh, I need to tell you something?" I manage to get out.

"What? Was it that bad?" Kara says worried with a face.

"No- it was beautiful! I just- uh- I, um..." Wow. This is new.

"You can tell me,” Kara says sweetly, her concerned face now about me.

"I love you! I mean, I love you." I did not mean to shout or blurt it out.

"Oh Lena, I love you too!" Kara says, hugging me. Oh good, I don't look like a fool.

"Wait..... really?" I ask to make sure.

"Really, Lena," Kara tells me.

"Oh good," I say.

Kara lunges to kiss me, and it's different from all our previous kisses. It still has the softness of Kara, but she's more... confident? Comfortable? Maybe it's the fact that there's more passion. Oh- the tickets! I pull back.

"Oh Kara, I forgot to tell you what I got for you," I say.

"Ooh, what did you get?" Kara says, excited.

"Hamilton tickets!" I say.

"Seriously?! Oh my God, you're the best girlfriend ever!" I can't help but blush.

"I mean- I try my best,” I manage to get out.

"Thank you!" Kara gives me a quick kiss.

"You're welcome!"

"I think I should reward the best girlfriend ever."

At that, if I was a male, I would be in trouble. "O-oh! Please!" I say excitedly.

Kara leans up to kiss me and connects our lips. It's soft again, and I like that. Kissing Kara is very different from any girl I've kissed. Usually it was we make out, there's tongue, and it's not soft. With Kara, it's soft, passionate, and different. We also haven't done tongue yet, which is okay with me. There was sometimes too much tongue....

Kara angles a different way and changes the pace a bit in our kissing. This is new. She's never been this enthusiastic before. When did she move to straddle me? You know, I'm just going to take it as a positive. She pulls back. "Wow... that was something," I say, blushing a bit.

"Yeah it was.... would you like to kiss you more?" Kara asks me.

"Yes, please." Oh? I didn't stutter. Wow, I am amazed. "Do you want to get more comfortable? Not for sex, just laying down is better for kissing sometimes," I explain. Kara nods, so I move to the top of my bed, and Kara follows suit. Kara leans on me and leans down to kiss me. Just remember, Kara is setting the pace. It's soft again. Our lips move against each other. This is nice. After awhile, Kara angles her head differently, and the pace increases. There's the passion that took me by surprise. I make sure my hands don't wander too low or high. She'll tell me when she's ready, so for now her waist and sides. I'm not sure how long we've been kissing. It feel like awhile to me. It's probably been minutes. Kara pulls back, and her lips definitely say we have been kissing for awhile.

Kara sits up a bit, so I follow suit, and she moves hands down my front and goes to my top button of my flannel. "Can- can I unbutton these?" Kara says shyly.

"Yes. You may," I tell her.

Kara starts with one button and does a couple more until the top buttons are all undone. She bites her lip, looks at me, and then decides to do the rest of them. Once that is done, she moves the sides of the flannel aside and brings her hand to my stomach. "So you do have abs," she says.

"I did work for them. I happen to be very proud of them," I tell Kara. I really do. Kara reconnects our lips, and they move against each other again. It's not hot and heavy. It's soft and sweet, which I have come to love. We continue kissing for a little bit until Kara pulls back and cuddles up to me.

"That was nice," Kara says, laying against me.

"Yeah it was," I say, kissing her head. I hold her close and before I know it we had dozed off.

Until- "Lena! Me and your mom brought food for you two!"

Kara and I shoot up from the bed, and Sam’s there. "Looks like someone was busy." Sam motions to my shirt which is open.

"I was." I tell Sam as Kara still leans on me.

"Well, close your buttons and come eat," Sam says, standing at the door.

"I don't think Lena needs to button up her shirt. I rather like it like this," Kara says as she puts her hands on my front and kisses me.

"Okay, I'm leaving! I don't need to see the show!" Sam says, walking away.

"How did you do that?" I ask Kara as she pulls back from the kiss.

"Intimancy makes people uncomfortable, proven fact," Kara tells me, shrugging.

"Hmmmm, I'll keep that in mind.

Once we go downstairs, my mom looks at me and says, "Lena, sweetheart. If you're going to try and fool me that you and Kara weren't making out, at least button right."

I look down. I didn't button right? That's a first. I go to fix them in the other room and come back. "We weren't uh- okay, we were just a bit." I sit down where my food is.

"I was young once too, Lena. I was a teenager," my mom says, and I groan.

"Kara, my mom is teasing me. Make it stop."

"I love your mom, Lena. She is cool," Kara says, and Sam agrees with her.

"You two feed her ego...." I groan. Sam laughs at that.

"I'm sorry, love. You're still my favorite, plus I guess I love you," Kara says, sitting on my lap.

Sam gets this mushy look. "Awww, you two are so cute! I ship it!" Oh Sam.

"We're not a movie, Sam," I tell her.

"I can still ship it."

With that, we just eat dinner until my mom says, "Lena, sweetheart, maybe you should put a sock on the doorknob, so I know that I shouldn't go in. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Mom! Okay! Sock it is!" I plead.

"The thing you we're telling me about in the car?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, that!" my mom agrees. Oh god, why?

"What is she talking about?" Kara pipes up.

Sam starts to say, "You know how sometimes you get a little-"

"No!" I say. Thank God my mom went to get somthing from another room.

"Oh! I think I understand what you're trying to say," Kara says, nodding.

"I need a better best friend," I groan as my mom comes back in.

KARA'S POV

I lean into to kiss Lena goodnight, but it escalates to where I’m in Lena's lap. I honestly don't remember climbing over, but I don't second guess it. It was slow but passionate, like earlier today. Maybe I'm just still excited she got us Hamilton tickets. I can understand now why girls wanted to kiss her. She's very good at it. I had angle my head differently to slightly deepen the kiss when there is a knock on the window- well, more of a strong knock. I look up and see my sister giving us a death glare that could melt the window. I ignore it and go back to kissing Lena until she hits the window again.

"What, Alex?!" I pull away from Lena and look at Alex.

"Really? Here? Get out of the car and off Luthor!" Alex says, flaring her hands.

"I'm gonna tell Mom you're bothering my girlfriend!" I retort back.

"I'm going to tell Mom you're making out with your girlfriend in our driveway," Alex threatens me, crossing her arms.

"She's gonna take my side," I retort.

"Kara, just get off Lena," Alex says, standing there watching.

"Go inside!" Ugh, why? I'm going to die a virgin with Alex around.

"Not until you get out of this car. I'm waiting right here," Alex says, leaning on the hood slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I'll see you tomorrow? One more kiss?" I turn back to Lena, who nods her head. I kiss her softly. "I love you," I tell Lena.

"I love you too." I open the door and climb off Lena, but she gets out to give me my bags. I hug her, she hugs me back.

So- Alex pulls me away from Lena and moves towards her. "Get away from my sister!" Alex yells at Lena.

"Stop yelling at my girlfriend!" I retort back, shaking my arm free.

Alex goes to push Lena I'm assuming, so I get in the middle. "Don't touch her! You always think you know what's best, but you're wrong!"

"Girls what is the problem now?!" Eliza comes out of the house looking worried.

"Alex is trying to hurt my girlfriend!" I tell Eliza, who gets this stern look.

"I was not going to hurt her! I was trying to make her leave Kara for her own good," Alex tries to make her point.

"Alex, get inside now!" Eliza crosses her arms.

"But- fine.... this isn't over Luthor," Alex grumbles the last part, looking at Lena.

"Alex, now!" Eliza says in a stern voice.

"I'm coming!"

"Lena, are you okay?" I turn back to Lena.

"I am, thanks to you. My protector," Lena says hugging me.

"I'll always protect you." I tell Lena.

LENA'S POV

It’s now four months together, about to be five months. Girls come up to me less but still do unfortunately. I’m waiting for Kara to get out of rehearsal. When she does, she comes up to me and kisses me. It’s a nice moment until, what is her name? Lucy?

"I'll never understand what you see in her, Kara. For all you know, she still has three different girlfriends. Alex even tried to warn you," Lucy says with a scowl.

"Lucy, I know what you're trying to do. You're just going to have to deal with the fact I love Lena. I tell Alex that too," Kara says, still attached to me.

"Really? Did you tell your girl I put you up to dating her? To get even, with all the girls she's hurt."

Kara gets this guilty look on her face, and I step away from her. "Kara is that true?" I say with hurt in my voice, looking at her.

"The first time we dated, yes it was, but then I got to know you, Lena. I fell in love with you. When we got back together, it was because I really did want to get to know you. I liked who you were. Underneath all that ‘player Lena’ is my Lena," Kara tells me, looking me in the eyes.

"Kara, I would like some time to be alone. Would it be possible if Alex took you home today? I will call you or come see you. I just don't want to be rash." Kara looks sad, but she agrees. I kiss her forehead and go to my car. I make it home. How? Must have been autopilot. 

I go to my room and lay down on my bed facing up, just staring at the ceiling. Should I be surprised? No. Am I? Yes. Kara doesn't seem like that kind of girl. She can't hurt a bug; she'll literally put it back outside. I am torn, I want to believe it's not true, but I have so much doubt. Why am I like this? I'm not even sure how much time passed, but the light is no longer out, so it's probably late. I missed dinner with Kara's family. I didn't want that. Damn Lucy, I think.

All of sudden, my room door swings open. I don't even need to look. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Kara called me and told me what happened, so I came to check up on you. Now, I am glad to see you stayed home instead of going to a party. It shows growth." Sam sits down on my bed.

"Kara only started to date me because Lucy had a plan. I dated Lucy apparently, if you call it that, and before we slept together, I moved to another girl. Kara was supposed to make me like her and then break my heart," I tell her. It still stings.

"I'm sorry you had to find that out. But does that really sound like the Kara you know?" Sam looks at me as I sit up.

"No.... the Kara I know couldn't hurt a bug. I've seen her carry out a bug instead of killing it." It actually happened. She couldn't hurt the bug.

"And why did you ask Kara out again in the first place?" Sam looks at me with a pointed look.

"She was hot and I wanted to sleep with her," I say honestly.

"But you don't feel that way anymore. Are you really surprised someone wanted revenge?" Sam says with a look.

"Okay.... no. I mean, I was a horrible person dating wise."

"You trust Kara, right?" Sam questions me.

"Of course I do." I don't even have to question that.

"So do I. She's not going to break your heart," Sam tells me.

"Why would she change her mind?" I ask Sam.

Sam laughs a bit "She loves your ass for some reason, Lena. A lot. That's why. She treated you like Lena, not Lena Luthor."

So maybe- Why did I think climbing to her balcony was a good idea? I should have just used the door. Oh God. Is that a ladder? Seriously? This whole time it was there, and I was struggling. Finally, I reach the balcony. Oh thank God.

I get to the balcony, and I get one leg over it then fall onto it. "Ow." Oh good, this is the right window and balcony. Oh, she's asleep. "Kara! Kara! Please let me in!"

I hear a window open. Oh no, that's not Kara's. I go stand by the part of the wall that can cover me from whoever that is looking. "Thought I heard something. Guess not." The window closes.

"Kara! Kara!" I say again.

"Mmmmm- what?" Kara says, waking up and rubbing her eyes. She sees me. "Lena? What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you. Please let me in," I say with pleading eyes.

"It's open, so come in."

"It's been unlocked this whole time?" Now I feel like an idiot.

"Yes." I open the door and step in. Well, I'm so far so good. "Lena, why are you here?" Kara asks sitting up.

"I believe you. I'm sorry I ran off and missed dinner. I just needed time to think so I wouldn't think about doing anything rash. I needed to see you," I tell her, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now," Kara says, looking at me.  
I lean forward to put my lips on hers and kiss her softly. "For some reason you love me, and I love you, but I know why I do." I put my forehead on hers.  
"Why is that?" Kara whispers.

"You're perfect," I say as I capture her lips again. Kara kisses me back softly. We move our lips against each other for a few minutes until we slowly pull back from each other.

"Kara. Can we talk.... not yell?" Alex says from the hallway. Oh God. I'm going to die.

"Um, just a minute!" Kara says as she gets up to lock the door.

"Uh... sure. Why did you lock the door?" Alex asks.

Kara pushes me towards the closet. "I'm changing!" Kara says back. Kara is taking off her shirt? Oh right! She's 'changing'. She tosses her shirt at me, goes to get a different one, and throws it on. All I am thinking about is boobs. In my defense, they're right there. Kara pushes me in the closet and closes the door. Oh, I still have her shirt. What do I do with it? I don't know where the hamper is.

Should I be ogling my girlfriend's boobs as I'm hiding in her closet? No, but I am. I've seen boobs before obviously, but I don't remember much. There was never much foreplay, and I don't think I actually wanted to mess with anyone’s boobs. Is it bad I'm staring at them though the closet door break? Probably, but in my defense, they are nice boobs. Is she trying to kill me? Why would she take off her bra? I mean she put another shirt on, but I saw it. Oh god, now I'm horny. Five months with only my hand is starting to catch up to me. Although this picture will definitely help that process.

Kara goes to open the door. "Sorry, I was changing into my nightclothes. I didn't want to take too long, so I only did my shirt."

Alex nods in understanding as Kara puts her night robe on, sitting down on her bed. "I may have been too hard on you about dating Lena. I just worry. Lena has a reputation, and I don't want you to get hurt. I know you love her, so I'll try my best not ot hate her or judge when she does come over for dinner," Alex says.

Wow, that was nice? That's a first. "Thank you, Alex," Kara says.

"I don't like fighting with you," Alex tells Kara.

Kara nods. "I don't like it either. I missed my sister."

After that they say goodnight and Alex leaves, Kara shuts the door and locks it. She opens up the closet door and says, "That was a close one. Sorry about that. I don't want you to die, Lena. I particularly like you alive." Kara pulls me to sit down next to her. My eyes and brain keep going to the same subjects. It's a problem."

"Lena, what ya looking at?" I look up from staring at her boobs. "Nothing. Nothing!" Smooth.

"You're staring at my boobs, aren't you?"

"Maybe....just a little bit," I admit, blushing. "I just- your boobs and that bra- and the shirt," I stutter out.

"It's ok, Lena." Kara says smiling. Well at least she's nice about it.

"Sorry, I just want to touch but I'm controlling myself not to." Did I just say that outloud? Oh God, there's the blushing. "I didn't mean to say that outloud about wanting to touch them," I try to make it better.

"It's ok. Here." Kara grabs my hand.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter out.

"You can feel them." Kara says.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to," I say worried.

Kara shrugs off her robe and comes closer to me. "I'm going to kiss you now," Kara tells me.

I nod and let her close the gap. We kiss slowly for a bit until we kiss with a little more passion but still soft. Kara brings her hands to mine and brings our joined hands up to her front to place them on her boobs. Gently, I tell myself. We continue kissing as I gently squeeze and try not to do too much. Kara pulls back, and I worry until she says, "I- I like that." Oh, so she likes it! l lean my forehead against hers and continue to be gentle with her until I move my hands off and caress her face, kissing her softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a review!   
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social.  
> Til next time! Next chapter trouble!


	4. I'm New To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's been rough lately. Happy reading!

LENA'S POV

It's been, I want to say five months now, and Kara's show is coming up, so the pressure is a lot more than usual. I still pick her up after practice, but sometimes it goes longer and cuts into my Kara time. I understand though and don't complain. It's not this show that the Juilliard scouts are coming to. Apparently it was changed to the one after. As usual, I pick up Kara from theater and we're going to my car. Something is off about my car- are my tires slashed?!

"My tires! Why?! Not my car. This is a 1965 Mustang!" I am upset.

Kara comes up to me with a worried look. "Lena, I'm so sorry someone did this."

"Me too..." They seriously left a note. I read it out loud. "This is what you get, Luthor." How nice. "Well that is rude. I don't think I deserved this," I say groaning, pulling out my phone.

"You did sleep with a lot of people, and more than one on an occasion I'm sure when you we're supposed to be dating someone,” Kara says. "You don't deserve it, but you know girls, and angry girls hold grudges," Kara goes on. She's not wrong.

"Yeah, I know darling..... they're something. I'm going to call my mom." I dial her number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" my mom says in a concerned voice. I never call her during this time.

"Mom. I'm at school with Kara and someone.... slashed my tires." That was painful to say.

"What?! Okay, I'm coming. We'll get you some new tires." After hanging up, I groan. "Was I that bad?" I ask myself outloud.

"One time when I was eating dinner with my sister at a restaurant, I saw you on three dates while I was there." Kara tells me. I put my face in hands. I can't believe I did that.

"Okay, maybe I was that bad..... but I've changed. I feel horrible for all that I did. I'm with you and only you, but I guess I see why people are so mad. It'd just.... those girls all excepted Lena Luthor knowing what they knew. They didn't care about just Lena. They wanted Lena Luthor who was good at kissing and sex," I tell her.

"Well, I happen to love just Lena," Kara tells me, hugging me.

"I know, and I'm glad you do, darling," I tell her, hugging her to my side.

After my mom gets to the school and calls a tow truck, she puts it in the shop to get new tires ordered and put on. I have two cars to pick from at home, but that was my favorite.

When my mom drives us home, she invites Kara over for dinner as always. She lets me pick what to order instead of cooking due to having to talk to the people ordering the tires on the phone for a bit. Kara is with me in my room after eating. "Lena, it's okay. It might take a few days, but your car will be fixed. What can I do to make it better?" Kara asks me, sitting next to me.

"Some cuddling would help. I know people don't like me, but what did the car ever do to them?" I ask Kara.

"Well how many girls did you take in that car?" Kara says with a look.

I think about it. Quite a few, mostly to make out. "Point taken," I tell Kara. She cuddles up to me, and I pull her close as she puts her lips on my jaw. Kara kisses my jaw and moves below my jaw. "Is this your of cheering me up?" I ask her, smiling a bit.

"Is it working?" She pulls away to look at me.

I smile and hug her. "It might be."

Kara cuddles up to me. "How about the car you choose to drive instead of your usual, we can make out in the back seat or more if you want. Or wherever you want?" Kara tells me, laying on me.  
I can't help but get excited and nervous.  
"I will take that deal," I tell her.

"I love you darling."

I kiss Kara's head, holding her close. "I love you too." Kara tells me.

A month has passed. I do change which car I drive, so I decide to try something new and take Kara to a drive in movie. I've never taken a girl there, so this will be new. I'm giving this romantic thing a try. When there is an intermission in between the two movies playing, we go get some food for the second movie. When we are waiting in line, Kara cuddles up to me. "You've been very affectionate tonight, darling. I'm not complaining, but it's just more than usual," I tell Kara, holding her her close to me.

"My girlfriend is taking me on a very romantic date, and I am having a good time," Kara says, hugging me and pulling me down to kiss her. I'm not usually one for PDA, but I enjoy kissing Kara no matter where I am. Kara pulls away and looks annoyed. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I’m here with Maggie. She dragged me to this place," Alex says, crossing her arms.

"Hey! You like it! Besides, you didn't have anything else to do," Maggies says next to Alex. "Looking good, Little Danvers. Hey Luthor, are you going to share Little Danvers? I'd like a turn to date her."

Alex gets this annoyed look on her face. I don't like that. "No! Back off!" I say.

Kara puts her arm around my waist and holds me. "Love, she's messing with you," Kara tells me. I pout. "Maggie does it on purpose because Alex is making that face," she says.  
"Stop hitting on my baby sister!" Alex says to Maggie.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop... for now. Come on Alex, you're sister is on a date." Maggie pulls Alex away, who is grumbling.

"I was rather enjoying that kissing before we got interrupted," I tell Kara.

"Well we can pick up where we left off," Kara tells me, leaning up again.

A new voice interrupts us this time. "Lena? You go to drive in movies?" I look up. Really? Sam? Why?

"I'll never get to kiss my girlfriend again," I groan.

"You two kiss everyday before school starts," Sam tells me, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"I'm hanging out with your mom." Sam shrugs.

"What? She's here too?" Why me?

"Well yeah, she's here too. We're seeing a movie together," Sam says as if it's obvious. "I just wanted to come say hi to Kara. She's just so cute." Sam winks at Kara.

"Why must everyone hit on my girlfriend?" I groan. Sam laughs at that.  
"Oh come on Miss Grumpy Pants, we're next," Kara says, pulling me to the front. We end up just getting drinks and candy. Once we get back to my car, we climb in the back. "Don't be all pouty, we're alone now," Kara tells me. I can't help it. "How about we go back to your house if you're really worried about being interrupted?" Kara asks me.

"My mom will just come home at the wrong time," I tell her.

"The second movie hasn't even started yet. That's about two and half hours, plus trailers. We can cuddle, and I promise kisses,” Kara tells me, cuddling up to me.

"I'm convinced. I do love to cuddle," I tell her, kissing her head.

After cuddling and watching some TV on my laptop, Kara has other ideas. I don't oppose these ideas at all. I love kissing my girlfriend. I was just surprised is all. It was just a shirt being removed each, but it felt more intimate with Kara, like it matters. She's not just some girl. I love her so much. I pull away from our kissing and say, "We should stop. I don't want to push too far because I get too turned on." Kara looks at me and bites her lip.

"I want to try something. Is it okay if I um... help you out?" Kara asks me, all shy all of sudden. Oh... oh she means like that.

"You don't have to," I tell Kara.

"I want to," Kara tells me, bringing her hands to my belt. "Can I? Do you want that?" Kara asks me.

"Yes, I would like that, and I want that," I tell her. Kara undoes my belt and then works on unbuttoning my pants and moving my zipper down. This is really happening; this isn't a dream. Kara slowly pushes me down to lay down slightly, and she kisses me softly. I feel a hand move down my front until it reaches my open pants and slides in. Kara slides under both layers and goes to where I'm usually more well-shaven, but I was not expecting this. I'm not going to last long. It's been months since I've had any sort of action with anyone but myself. Kara knows what's she's doing by what I'm feeling and what her hand is doing.

"I'm not going to- last long. It's been awhile!" I didn't mean to shout almost, but she hit a spot, and oh it's happening.

"Is this okay?" Kara asks me, still moving her hand inside my pants.

"It's- right there- wonderful," I say, trying not to stutter. Kara continues please me for a few more minutes. By that time, I can tell I am close. "Kara, I'm close. Ah-really close!" I say as she applies pressure in the right spot. I feel my stomach coil, and then it's release. "Kara!" That was something. I enjoyed that very much.

Kara pulls her hand out and wipes her fingers on my sheets, and I lay there for a minute. "Wow. That was amazing," I say.

"I'm glad you liked it. I did too," Kara says, cuddling up to me. I bring her her closer to me, kissing her head.

It’s Monday, and I’m back in school, at lacrosse practice after school per usual. When we are finally done and heading to the showers, Sam stops me. "You're different, but it's not post sex glow. Kara gave you a hand," Sam says finger gunning at me. How?

"How do you do that?" I ask, shocked. Sam shrugs with a smirk. "Yeah, she did though. It was wonderful. Definitely worth the wait," I tell her dreamily.

"You have been wanting that for awhile. I bet Kara enjoyed it too. For some reason she loves you a lot. She even turned me down," Sam tells me mockingly hurt says.

"She's mine. What can I say? She's got good taste."

ALEX'S POV

I pull up to the house. Mom is at the lab still, dad is out on business, and I was out for dinner with Maggie and a few friends, so who's car is this? It's a sports car, but I don't know anyone who drives this. Once I unlock the door and step in, I see a bag with numbers on them with the school logo. Oh, that must be Lena's. Wait- what happened to her car? That's one of her trademarks; her sports car. They're here alone?! It's different if she goes to Lena's house. Her mom is there. Here, there was no one for who knows how long. When I go upstairs to where my room is, I was right because Lena is in Kara's room on her bed with Kara. They aren't kissing, so that's good. They're just talking? Strange.

"Do you think about what is going to happen when we graduate and go to college?" I hear Lena ask shyly. "You know, about us I mean," she continued.

"I have actually. Why do you ask?" Kara says.

"Do you see us still together then? If you don't want to dump me before college," Lena says, not very confident.

"Lena, I'm not going to dump you just because we go to college unless you break my heart or something along those lines."

"You know I'm not going to do that darling. I love you too much to do that," Lena says, and then I hear kissing. Gross. "What if I said I was looking at colleges close to Juilliard that could be an option for me so I can be with you?" Lena asked. What?! Is she serious? This is the Lena Luthor who dated three girls at once.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that would be okay with you when it came time to go to college. I wouldn't want to do long distance. That would suck not to see you when I wanted." This is really happening. Wow.

"I like that idea. I wouldn't want to be long distance either," I hear my sister say. After that, I didn't hear much talking so I look around the corner, and now they're kissing. How can she want to kiss Lena when she knows where those lips have been?

I go to knock on her door frame and clear my throat. "Alex! You're home early," Kara says as she pulls back from Lena and looks surprised to see me.

"Yeah, we finished up dinner early," I tell her. "I see Lena is here."

"She is. Is that a problem?" Kara says, unimpressed.

"No, I just didn't recognize the car is all," I tell her as Lena fidgets.

"Yeah, something happened to her other car, so she switched cars. She drives that one now. We just thought it would be nice to chill over here for a chancge since we have plans with Lena's mom tomorrow night for dinner," Kara tells me.

"You know her mom well?" I ask surprised.

"Well, yeah. Her mom loves me. She would be devastated if we broke up," Kara tells me, cuddling up to Lena.

"She really would be," Lena says for once.

"I thought Maggie would have told you. She asks me about my relationship with Lena." Kara shrugs.

"Wait... Maggie knows??" I ask confused. Why does she know more?

"Yeah, we talk. She asks and checks up on me," Kara tells me.

"Oh...so all I have to do is ask?" I ask.

"As long as you don't freak out," Kara tells me.

"So, Lena wants to go to New York?" I ask after Lena had left, and I was sitting in Kara's room.

"You heard that?" Kara asks me, surprised.

"Yeah, I did." I am still surprised by what I heard.

"You sound surprised," Kara tells me because she knows.

"College just seems like a long ways away," I tell her.

"What does that mean?" Kara sounds slightly defensive.

"It's not for a long time still," I tell her, hoping that doesn't set anything off.

"It's next year after I graduate," Kara tells me in a tone saying it's really not that long.

"You must really love her to be thinking that far ahead."

"Lena was the first one to bring up the subject actually," Kara tells me.

"She's really surprised me," I tell her.

"In a good or bad way?" Kara asks me.

"Good way," I tell her with a shrug.

"Because she's thinking about college?" Kara asks further.

"Because she already knows she'll still want to be with you. Not every teen can say that. I know I had my doubts about her, but I'm really happy for you, Kara," I tell her, hugging her to my side.

"I never thought about it like that actually ‘til now. Honestly, I never thoughts you'd say those words," Kara tells me, laughing a bit.

"Me neither," I tell her. "Do you actually see yourself with Lena for that long?” I have to ask.

"I do," Kara tells me smiling.

"Even if that isn't for awhile?"

"I love her," Kara tells me with no hesitation. That's good enough for me.

LENA'S POV

Kara is over for a family dinner per my mother's request. That’s all fine. What I do not expect is for my father to come home from work, since he's often gone for so long in another city, state, or country even sometimes. 

Kara is in the kitchen with my mom when she hears the noise apparently and comes to check. I come up behind Kara and hug her. Kara leans back against me. "It's nice you get along with my mom so well. The bonus is the cookies. I love you, Kara," I tell her, putting my chin on her shoulder.

"I love you too. You would say that about the cookies."

A new voice breaks through our conversation. "I didn't expect to meet Kara so soon. I thought I would have to get you to invite her to dinner first but she's already here." Is that my father? I see him now. 

"Dad? You're home earlier than I expected. I didn’t expect you for a another month," I say, letting go of Kara and hugging my dad. When I pull back, he's looking in Kara's direction. Oh, right. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Kara. Kara, this is my dad, Lionel." See? That was okay.

"Lillian has told me a lot about you. She's very fond of you," my father tells Kara with a smile.

"She has?" Kara says, surprised.

"Oh yeah, she talks about you as much as she talks about Lena," Lionel says extending a hand out to Kara, who takes it, but he ends up going for a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kara. I'm glad Lena found someone who makes her happy." With that, he lets her go.

"I really have," I say, bringing Kara close to me. I kiss the side of her head and smile. Kara cuddles close to my side.

Sometime later, we are gathered in the living room. My father likes Kara. I can tell that. Then he says, "How did someone who's smart and actually invested in their college career actually manage to meet my daughter?"

"What does that mean?" I try not to sound too offended.

"Well she's not the type of girl you usually meet, dear," my father tells me. I mean, I see his point.

"Lena, it just means I'm not usually your type, which I wasn't, but you have me now. Don't get all pouty on me." I can't help but pout. "I've actually met your dad before at one my shows or a talent show. It might have been both. I just didn't know who he was was at the time, just that he donated a lot that year," Kara explains to me.

"Wait...really?" I turn from Kara to look at my father.

"Yes, I met Kara before you started dating. I was familiar with her work and her talent for theater," my father tells me. I'm surprised. "I talked to her briefly after a show, although I'm surprised she remembered me since a lot of people wanted to talk to her that night."

"When were you home to see a play? And how come I didn't go just to spend time with you?" I asked.

"You were hungover," my father tells me.

"Oh.... you know that makes sense. Sorry," I apologize sheepishly.

"I tried to invite you," my father continues.

"I must have been really hungover to say no."

"Oh you were," my father says, emphasizing the were. "If you had come I doubt you would have stayed awake."

"Probably not. No offense to my girlfriend. Sorry, darling, hungover me needs sleep," I tell Kara. "Well, I do plan on seeing the next musical."

"We can go together," my father suggests. "I am curious how you two met and started to date," he asks.

"Well we met because she found my missing lacrosse stick," I tell my father.

"I'm assuming Kara had zero interest in you," my father says in a matter of fact tone.

"That would be correct," I reply

"Sorry sweetie, but Kara isn't your type usually," my father teases.

"No, she's not. She's better," I say, putting my arm around her.

"That I am," Kara says.

"She is better, and that's why she got considered for Juilliard," my father comments.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I ask.

"It was a big deal since she was the first person who attended the school to ever be considered,” he says. That makes sense now.

After awhile, I did still have to make sure Kara got home on time. When I come back home, my father is looking at some information I had printed out when I was looking for universities based in New York. This is going to be an interesting conversation.

"Is there a particular reason you're now looking in universities based in New York? Before it didn't matter where the school was," he says.

"Well, since Kara is most likely going to Juilliard, and if we are still together time come for college- well, we both would still like to be together and not long distance. Plus I'm not going to do lacrosse forever, especially since I'm going to go into the family business," I explain to my father.

"Wow, you two really are already thinking about that? You must really love her and be serious."

"I do. I love her." I can't help but smile when I say that.

"Well, if anyone is going to stick around, I'm glad it's Kara," my father says, hugging me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review.  
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social.


	5. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, sorry for the delay. Job hunting is a pain. Happy reading!

LENA'S POV

Kara comes over for dinner and a movie after practice on Friday. She is rather tired today. After a long week of practice, Kara still wants to spend time with me. She picks a movie after dinner. I knew she was going to fall asleep, and she does. I wake her so I can get her home before Alex tracks her down.

"Kara, it's time to wake up. I have to take you home so Alex doesn't freak out," I tell her, still holdng her. She just moans and tries to cuddle closer.

"Mmm, no wanna," Kara says into my front.

"Well, we don't want Alex knocking down my door, now do we?" I tell her, holding her.

"She's not home. She's out of town for... something. For something science wise. My mom went with her," Kara tells me. Oh, that makes sense.

"Oh ok, well I should still get you home. Unless...?" I trail off, unsure.

"I was actually planning on staying here," Kara says, looking up at me.

"Oh! Okay. Well, I'll set up a bed for you," I tell her.

"Or.... I could sleep in your bed?" Kara says with a pleasing look.

"Really? You'd want that?" I ask, surprised.

"I was hoping for that," Kara tells me with a hopeful look.

"Okay, let's go sleepyhead," I tell her, starting to sit up.

"Carry me? I'm tired," Kara says, putting her arms out.

"Alright, darling. Hold on," I tell her right before picking her up and carrying her to my room.

"Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?" Kara asks me once I set her down on my bed.

"Of course. Let me go get them." I grab some sleep pants and a shirt for her and give them to her. I didn't expect Kara to stand and change right there. I look away, trying to be respectful. I hear Kara laugh a bit and say, "Lena, are you getting shy now? I appreciate the respect, but I've touched you and seen you shirtless. I'm comfortable around you. It's fine to be in the room with me while I change."

Well, that was surprising. "I'm glad. I just wanted to be sure."

"And I appreciate that. Now change while I go brush my teeth, then come to bed. I'm exhausted," Kara tells me, getting up and going to the bathroom and getting a spare toothbrush to brush her teeth. I change into my clothes and go brush my teeth. After that, I go join Kara in my bed.

"I wanna be the little spoon," Kara says sleepily.

"Alright, I'm coming," I tell her. At least I'm the big spoon.

"Goodnight, Lena. I love you," she tells me, very tired.

"Goodnight. I love you too." This is comfortable.

I thought I heard something, so I went to pull Kara closer, but I don't feel her there, so I open my eyes. She's not there. I hear barfing. That's not good.

"Kara? You alright?" I ask as I knock on the bathroom door.

"Just great..." I hear Kara say.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"If you really want to." Kara sounds like she's not feeling too good.

"Oh, you look like you feel horrible," I say. Kara was sitting on the side of the tub with vomit on her shirt.

"I do. I think I need a different shirt. I got vomit on this one," Kara says with a grimace.

"Okay, just a second." I go grab her a new one.

"I was fine, then I woke up feeling sick and had to throw up," Kara says, still grimacing.

"It's ok, darling. I got you," I tell her, grabbing a cloth and wiping her face that got vomit on it as well.

"I feel gross."

"I understand. Let me finish cleaning your face." I clean some off her chin, and she's good there. Kara lifts up her hands and I take off the dirty shirt and toss it in my bin. "This was not how I imagined taking your shirt off," I say as a slip on a clean one.

"Nice to know you find me attractive sick," Kara says, laughing a bit.

"You're always attractive."

I woke up first and looked at Kara, who was laying on me. Oh good, she didn't wake up again. I hope she's feeling better. I start to move, and Kara isn't pleased with that.

"Stop moving, Lena. I'm comfortable," Kara says, not opening her eyes.

"I just need to pee and then I'll come back." I tell her and get up.

When I come back Kara is still laying there. "Lena, I'm hungry!"

"Well, how about we go see what there is to eat?" I offer.

"Okay!" Kara says. She gets up but has to go to the bathroom first. I go to the kitchen and see what there is, depending on if Kara is feeling better and it was just something she ate. When Kara comes down to the kitchen, she says, "I still feel a little icky, but it seems likes something didn't agree with my stomach is all." She doesn't look sick.

"Oh no, did you throw up again?" I ask.

"No, it just feels icky is all. Off, I should say," Kara explains. "I didn't have any problems in bathroom. I'm still hungry though."

"Let's try feeding you a little something," I tell her, grabbing some crackers.

"And cuddling," Kara says, smiling.

"Of course," I say, sitting down next to her.

"I might need a shower first," Kara tells me, and I yell myself not to think like that. I mean, I've never showered with anyone before, but I'd like to with Kara.

"Lena.... are you listening?" Kara brings me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say, blushing.

"I was asking if you wanted to shower first if you wanted one since it's your bathroom."

"Oh- you can go first, darling," I say, sipping my coffee.

"Are you blushing? Oh- you were think about a shower together, weren't you?" Kara asks me.

"No.... maybe," I say with a blush.

"Oh, love. Not today, okay? I just want to shower and hopefully it makes me feel better. Another time, okay?" Kara says, giving me a hug.

Kara gets ready to go take a shower. She had packed clothes since she planned on staying over, so she grabs them and goes to shower. I lay on my bed, playing on my phone. Is it bad my thoughts keep wandering? In my defense, it's hard not to think about Kara in that way.

After a bit, Kara comes out. I thought she had taken her clothes with her, but I guess not because she comes out of the shower in a towel and sits down on my bed, looking through her bag. Kara comes up to me and kisses me. "I feel better, less icky. Thanks for letting me go first."

"You needed it more than me, darling. No need to thank me," I tell her.

"Well, still. Thanks."

"Uh... you're getting dressed... here," I manage to say. Look away.

"Yeah, if that's fine," Kara says, not bothered.

"It's fine with me. I was just trying to be respectful," I tell her honestly, looking away. Kara gets dressed then kisses me again. After that, I think I should take a shower. It’s probably best.

Sometime later, Kara was feeling better so I told her we could go get a sub sandwich. It was fine until someone came up to me.

"You know I'm getting real tired of you not answering my texts and calls," some random girl says as I'm waiting with Kara.

"What?" I say, clueless.

"I tried to text you. You didn't answer me," she repeats.

"I'm not interested," I say. "At all." I try to get my point across. She just rolls her eyes. "I'm actually here with my girlfriend to pick up lunch together, so if you could leave me alone that would be great."

"Lena, I want to go now we have the food. I want to cuddle," Kara tells me, grabbing the food.

"Alright, let's go," I say. You know, I should be used to this happening. It's annoying really. Since it was a quick trip, we're back at my house soon. No one can bother me here. When we get in, I see Sam on the couch.

"Oh good, you brought food! I am starving," Sam says dramatically.

"We did. How did you know Kara was going to be here and that we were getting food?" I ask.

"You're predictable. Plus, Kara loves food."

"She's not wrong," Kara says, sitting down and pulling out a sandwich excitedly. "I like it here, plus I love to cuddle with my Lena," Kara says, cuddling up to me.

"What about dear old Sam?" Sam pipes up, grabbing a sandwich. See, buying extra always comes in handy.

"I don't like to share," I tell her simply.

"You, Lena Luthor, who dated three girls at once doesn't like to share? What?!" Sam overdoes it.

"I'm a different person now. I'm a one woman person now. I just need my darling."

"She's not wrong. She won't even share her cuddle time," Kara tells Sam.

"Only because I love you and your cuddling is the best," I say, bringing Kara to my lap.

After dinner and watching some TV, it isn't super late, but Kara has taken a liking to my bed. I love when she's in it if I'm honest. Although I know Kara was talking about a reward, I just don't know what she meant. Kara has changed into nightwear of mine, and so have I. I go up behind her and hug her. I kiss her neck. Maybe that will be enough for a hint.

"Whatcha doing back there?" Kara asks me.

"Kissing you," I say, pulling back.

"I can feel that," Kara says with a laugh.

"I rather enjoy it," I say, moving closer to her.

"You know I can feel that," Kara tells me.

"I know. You were talking about a reward earlier is all," I tell her, kissing her neck. I can feel Kara laugh a bit at that.

"I did, didn't I?" she tells me, turning around and kissing me. Kissing Kara is always wonderful. It makes me feel different than anyone I've kissed before. We kiss for a bit. Before I know it, Kara has climbed onto my lap. I'm not complaining. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine.

I put my hands at the bottom of her shirt and pull slightly. I don't know if this will be okay, but I will ask.

"Can I? If not, it's okay," I tell her, biting my lip.

"Yes," Kara tells me and pulls her shirt off with me. "I always had a feeling you were a boob girl," Kara says as I stare at her chest.

"Only for you," I tell her and connect our lips. I move my free hand to her chest. This is fine, right? She won't get scared off.

After Kara helped me out and I helped her out, we lay in my bed under the covers, cuddling. "That was.... wonderful," I say, smiling.

"You seem very happy and proud of yourself," Kara tells me, cuddling up to me.

"I am," I say, kissing her head. This is different.

"You always like this?" she asks me.

"Only for you," I reply, smiling and looking at her.

"You made me tired," she says, yawning and cuddling closer.

"That means I did good," I can't help but be proud of myself. "Best you ever had?"

"You're the one person I've been with, but yes," she tells me, kissing me.

"It was the best for me because I love you," I tell her.

"I love you too," she tells me, yawning.

I pull her close. "Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll do something fun."

KARA'S POV

I feel skin on my skin and almost freak out, but then I remember I'm with Lena. So I'm okay, but I really need to go to the bathroom. I see her sleep flannel shirt on the floor and pick it up on my way to the bathroom. I put it on after going to the bathroom and washing my hands. I still have her sleep shorts on. I'm thirsty and I drank all my water, so I guess I have to go get more water. I go down to the kitchen and fill up my water, but when I turn around I see Lena's mother at the table. Oh no.

"It's not what It looks like," I say, blushing.

"I was young once. I don't judge," she says, drinking from her cup. "I'm just surprised to see you over this early."

"Uh, yeah. I'm early," I say very unconvincing.

"Or you slept over?" she asks in the tone that implies she already knows.

"Yeah..." I trail off.

"You're welcome here whenever. I'm not mad," Lena's mother tells me.

"Thank you. I was sick, and Lena was taking care of me," I explain.

"Sick?! Are you feeling better? Do I need to go get something?" she says, worried.

"I'm feeling a lot better now."

"So that means Lena did a good job," she says.

"Yes, she did," I say, smiling.

"Well, I just got home. Long flight. I just assumed Lena was still asleep," she says.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you. So, how did you manage to stay over here you know without your sister freaking out?"

"She's out of town with my mom," I tell her.

"That explains it," she says, drinking from her cup again.

"Otherwise I would be dead," I say honestly.

"Your mom wouldn't freak out?" she asks me.

"She's just happy I'm dating," I say with a chuckle.

Lena comes up behind me and kisses my neck. "Last night was wonderful, darling," she says with affection.

"Lena, you're mother is here," I tell her lowly.

She turns around, blushing slightly. "Hi Mom! You're back early," she says.  
"Yeah, my flight came in early. I ran into Kara when she came into the kitchen,” her mother tells her.

"Lena promised me pancakes, actually," I tell her and hug Lena's side.

"I could eat some pancakes," her mother says.

"Alright, I'll get started," Lena tells us.

"I should be getting a message from my mom telling me if they're staying an extra night or not,” I say.

"I don't want you to leave, so they better stay an extra night. I like having you here," Lena tells me, getting the ingredients.

"I know, love," I tell her. I sit down at the table, and after a bit I do get a text update. Looks like they are staying one more day. "Well, I'm yours another night," I tell Lena, who comes up to me and kisses me.  
"Good. I'm needy," she tells me.

Lena takes me home to get me fresh clean clothes to sleep over at her house again. As I’m taking out my dirty clothes and putting them in my hamper and getting clean clothes, Lena comes up behind me and hugs me. "I love spending time with you. Plus, I like you in my bed," I hear her tell me.

"Me too. It's nice." I turn around and hug her. "You know what else sounds nice? A shower," I tell her.  
"That does sound nice," Lena tells me.

"Mmmm, perhaps you could join me?" I tell her, bringing up the idea.

"Shower? Together?!" Lena sounds surprised.

"If you would like," I tell her, offering.

"Yes, please! I mean yes." Lena tries to cover up her excitement.

"Alright, come on Lena," I say grabbing her hand and taking her with me.

"That was nice wasn't it?" I say to Lena after pulling out some clothes to wear.

"It was," Lena tells me. She comes up to and kisses me, then kisses my neck.

"Lena, if you keep that up, you'll leave a mark," I tell her.

"I know. You haven't told me to stop though or that you don't want me to," Lena tells me.

"Mmmm, that's true. Don't leave too muct of a mark," I tell her. A bit after that, I get dressed and go check on things downstairs as Lena is still getting dressed.

"Little Danvers, I was waiting for you," a voice says and scares me.

"Maggie! What are you doing here?! You scared me!" I say after I am pretty sure I jumped in the air.

"Checking on you, per the request of Alex," Maggies tells me with shrug. "I saw Lena's car was here, and then I didn't run into her so I assumed she was with you," Maggie continues.

"Uh, yeah she was. She took a shower after me," I say.

She cocks an eyebrow. "Really? Seriously?" is all she says, hands up.

"No...." I admit.

"I'm not going to tell. Alex is already too much sometimes," Maggie tells me.

"We didn't mean to be in there long. Lena got a little handsy is all," I tell her, blushing.

"I can see that," she tells me.

"What do you mean- oh!" She points to her neck, and then I remember. Lena left a mark on my neck. I'll need to cover that up. "I forgot to cover it up."

"Darling- Maggie! You're here. Hello." Lena comes downstairs and stops, surprised.

"It's okay. She knows. She's not like Alex." I tell Lena.

"Oh- then hello!" Lena sounds more relaxed.

"How was your shower?" Maggie asks with a smirk.

"Uh... it was actually lovely if I’m honest," Lena tells Maggie.

"Lucky dog. I wish I had a girlfriend to fool around all weekend with," Maggie says with a laugh.

"I was well behaved!" Lena tries to defend herself.

"Uh huh. Sure you were. Wink wink," Maggie says. Lena just blushes.

"Oh, Lena I still love you. Don't be embarrassed, love. I actually tell Maggie things and about our relationship when she checks up on me," I tell Lena.

"She's not Alex, so she's cool with me because she won't kill me," Lena says.

"Damn right I'm not Alex. I'm Kara's cool sister, even if Alex doesn't know that. It won't kill her, but then again it could. We never know," Maggie says, thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of chapters might change, more or less not sure. As always drop a comment. Til next time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always drop a review! Hope you like it! Do I continue?  
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social.


End file.
